Sweet Illusions: original
by 123leyang321
Summary: NEVER TO BE UPDATED AGAIN. If you wish to know what happens in the story, read the version in english.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Esta é minha segunda fanfic. ^^

Obs: eu não fiz os Storm Hawks, eu só criei o enredo desta história e o novo design dos personagens. Storm Hawks é propriedade da Nerd Corps.

Bem, vou explicar alguns pontos da história.

1. Sobre as idades: Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Cyclonis e todos os de 14 anos no desenho têm agora 18. Stork tem 21, Dark Ace tem 30, Starling tem 25, os demais não são importantes.

2. Sim, o Dark Ace está vivo e nunca explodiu.

3. Ninguém nunca foi ao Far Side.

4. Aerrow, Piper, Cyclonis e Dark Ace nunca usaram o Binding e ninguém sabe sobre esse poder.

5. Raves e Snipe nunca foram banidos, a condor nunca explodiu e Stork nunca fez uma vingança contra Repton e os Raptors.

**6. ATENÇÃO: há conteúdo maduro, mas nada explícito. E não se preocupe com palavras grosseiras, não gosto de usá-las, para mim elas arruinariam minhas histórias.**

Em outras palavras, é uma história paralela ao desenho.

Obs 2: veja a versão em história em quadrinhos no Deviantart! Visite meu perfil e saiba mais a respeito.

Espero que vocês gostem desta fanfic. Vamos à história! ^^

**Comentários para esta história são bem-vindos! Eles ajudam bastante! =D**


	2. Um Velho Experimento Abandonado

**Cap. I**

**Um velho experimento abandonado**

Em uma ampla e bizarra sala escura, ouvem-se os sons dos toques de finos dedos alvos nas teclas cinza da máquina de tempestade. A jovem imperatriz em seu habitual grande manto negro com um capuz em sua cabeça que cobria metade de seus olhos teclava freneticamente códigos sem sentido e significado olhando fixadamente para os botões de metal. Nesses anos seu cabelo havia crescido até logo o topo de sua cintura, usava agora uma roupa toda preta justa ao corpo e botas marrons que chegavam até seus joelhos, além de ter passado a usar sombras escuras nos olhos. Ela navegava em profundos pensamentos, só digitava porque estava sendo movida por um impulso praticamente automático e involuntário, sua mente estava completamente afogada em seu subconsciente.

Pensava em todos os planos que já fez para acabar com os Storm Hawks: como convencê-los a se juntarem à Cyclonia por meio até de cristais de esquecimento, usar cristais e outros dispositivos de controle da mente para tentar fazê-los se voltarem contra si, já ordenou que os raptassem e torturassem, planejou ataques surpresa com seus exércitos, disfarçou-se para enganá-los e levá-los à perdição, ameaçou destruir todo o Atmos... Enfim, vários e vários planos diferentes, mas todos com algo em comum: exatamente o mesmo resultado – fracasso total. Isso já estava se tornando clichê.

Até que finalmente algo lhe ocorreu: por que tentar destrui-los ou obrigá-los a fazê-lo se eles poderiam simplesmente desistir daquele trabalho? Basta que ele fique cansativo e desnecessário. Não, que bobagem! Eles nunca parariam por mais árdua que fosse a tarefa... Mas poderiam se cansar se fossem longe demais, se pelo menos um deles apenas conseguisse fazer os outros se cansarem naturalmente, nada de controle mental, só livre e espontânea vontade, talvez até funcionasse!

Então se lembrou de um antigo experimento que seu antecessor costumava trabalhar quando ela era uma pequena garota, que foi ignorado por um longo tempo bem antes do acontecimento fatídico que a levou para uma posse precoce do trono cycloniano. Ela caminhou pelo cômodo escuro até uma parede de pedra, abaixou-se, arrastou uma delas, puxou do buraco um velho baú e o abriu. Fitando o que estava dentro dele indagou-se: quem seria a melhor escolha? Pensou em fazer uma pequena pesquisa antes de tomar decisões precipitadas que a decepcionassem novamente.

Ela fechou o baú, se levantou, foi até seu rádio e chamou um de seus Night Crawlers. Dentro de poucos minutos o capitão de olhos brilhantes e vermelhos apareceu.

"O que deseja, mestra?" – ele falou fazendo uma reverência.

"Escolha seus melhores soldados para uma pequena missão que exige extrema discrição. Quero que os lidere até as proximidades da nave dos Storm Hawks e faça um relatório de suas atividades com o máximo de detalhes, tente me enviar hologramas deles também. Preciso disso o mais breve possível. Não cometam erros." – ela disse.

"Sim, mestra." – ele se curvou e saiu pela grande porta dupla por onde viera.

* * *

A Condor estava parada próxima à Terra Amazônia, com os ganchos nas pontas de seus cabos de aço fixados firmemente à formação rochosa em forma de um largo arco. O tempo estava agradável, o sol brilhava, não havia nuvens no céu. Estava um dia tranquilo. Seis Night Crawlers então apareceram sem serem vistos e sem que os scanners da nave os detectassem graças aos seus dispositivos de invisibilidade. Instalaram-se no arco rochoso, desceram silenciosamente pelos cabos de aço e entraram na Condor através da tubulação. Cada um ficou encarregado de monitorar um Storm Hawk.

O primeiro a enviar imagens e relatórios foi o que vigiava o Radarr. O co-piloto havia crescido um pouco, estava mais forte, seus pêlos no topo da cabeça estavam mais longos, pareciam pequenos cabelos, ele vestia um traje diferente: usava uma bermuda azul-marinho com detalhes verde-escuro que ia até os joelhos, uma camiseta com as mesmas cores mas numa textura parecida com aquelas roupas de camuflagem usada nos exércitos, seus pulsos e tornozelos trocaram as faixas brancas por braceletes e tornozeleiras metálicas, suas antigas pequenas armaduras dos ombros eram agora maiores e cobriam uma pequena parte dos braços, também tinha luvas nas patas dianteiras que mostravam os dedos e continham uma proteção de metal para as costas das patas, igual às dos outros membros da equipe. O animal estava no casco da nave, correndo atrás de alguns tipos de esquilos que ficavam arranhando a lataria para tentar esconder alimentos ou talvez fazer ninhos lá.

"É só um animal, não poderia mudar muita coisa com ele. Pode finalizar a sua parte." – Cyclonis disse ao Night Crawler através de seu comunicador ao ver o que Radarr fazia.

O segundo a dar notícias foi o que tomava conta da rotina de Stork. O merb havia mudado também: ele tinha um pouco de barba na ponta queixo, o cabelo da parte de trás da cabeça ficou mais longo e estava preso num fino rabo-de-cavalo coberto pelo elástico que o amarrava até a ponta, deixando só um pequeno tufo do cabelo aparecendo; cortou um pouco sua franja, mas ela ainda cobria seu rosto do mesmo jeito. Trajava uma camisa cinza de mangas compridas com uma proteção de couro marrom nos ombros e no peito, sua calça era cinza escuro com alguns detalhes em marrom, como as proteções de joelho e tornozelo, não usava mais aquela cinta na cintura – a substituiu por uma proteção metálica de cor cinza chumbo – suas luvas eram num tom vermelho-escuro semelhante ao marrom e continuavam mostrando seus dedos, ele também manteve aquele "X" de metal da sua armadura. O piloto estava lendo um livro sobre desastres e outras calamidades do Atmos e parecia muito envolvido na leitura.

"Ele é bem paranóico, mas melhorou de uns tempos para cá. Acho que não vai ajudar muito. Dê por encerrada sua parte também." – a jovem imperatriz falou.

O terceiro espionava Junko. O wallop estava bem mais alto, seu cabelo não era mais aquele pequeno topete – ele cortou a ponta superior que se tornou um tufo reto e uniforme – e o chifre do seu nariz cresceu um pouco. Tinha uma blusa regata verde-musgo com detalhes em um tom bege claro e proteções de couro verde-escuro, calça marrom escura um pouco mais comprida que sua antiga calça, com as barras do tecido cobertas pela sua proteção bege clara das pernas. Não usava mais luvas compridas e elas agora eram verde-escuro. O engenheiro de vôo estava na cozinha fazendo um grande lanche e o devorava com voracidade.

"Esse wallop pode dar bastante trabalho para eles, mas não acho que ele tenha o que preciso no momento. Termine sua parte." – a moça comentou.

O quarto observava Finn. O atirador ficou mais alto também, seu corpo se desenvolveu um pouco, ainda tinha o seu topete quase sem diferença aparente, talvez só a cor que escureceu um pouco, deixando um leve degradé, mas continuava com seu charme e sua face ainda era atraente. Usava uma blusa de mangas curtas num amarelo escuro quase bege com detalhes em azul-claro, sua calça era azul-petróleo com detalhes em cinza e suas botas eram um marrom meio cinzento. Suas luvas eram do mesmo estilo, mas agora eram marrons assim como suas proteções de couro. Ele estava no banheiro se barbeando, já havia alguns pêlos faciais em seu rosto, o rapaz estava pensando se deveria deixar crescer um cavanhaque. Talvez na próxima...

"Esse aí tem o ego enorme, poderia causar uma boa disputa. Pode ser que..." – a cycloniana começou, quando de repente o atirador saiu do banheiro correndo a procura do Radarr acusando-o de ter roubado outra vez seu gel de cabelo – "...esqueça, cheguei a pensar que ele tinha amadurecido." – ela completou.

O quinto monitorava Piper. A maga dos cristais esticou um pouco nesses anos, continuava esbelta, seu rosto tinha as mesmas características e esbanjava beleza. Ela também mudou o penteado: colocou sua franja para o lado direito do rosto, abandonou a sua faixa laranja e passou a amarrar o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. Vestia uma blusa lilás com detalhes em rosa e branco de mangas que cobriam os braços até pouco depois de seus cotovelos e uma calça cinza-claro com detalhes brancos, mais comprida que a antiga. Tinha proteções de couro cinza nos ombros, pulsos, joelhos e cotovelos, suas luvas ainda cobriam só dois dedos, mas não eram compridas e tinham a cor branca, enquanto suas botas eram num tom bege claro meio rosado e cobriam as barras da calça. A navegadora estava em seu quarto examinando alguns cristais.

"Hm... A querida Piper... Acho que ela se tornaria mais algo útil do que um fardo, afinal suas atividades não têm muitas influências sobre às dos outros. Mas talvez... vou reservá-la ainda." – Cyclonis refletiu.

O sexto relatava Aerrow. O cavaleiro celeste continuava com o seu cabelo vermelho intacto! Seu semblante ainda tinha as mesmas graças de menino, o jovem cresceu também e criou alguns músculos – assim como Finn, mas ambos sem exageros – estava um rapaz robusto e bonito. Trajava uma camisa azul-petróleo meio escuro de mangas compridas com detalhes em azul meio claro e cinza e uma calça azul-marinho com detalhes pretos. Largou as antigas longas luvas marrons e azuis por curtas luvas pretas e cinzas e proteções de couro azuis nos pulsos onde coloca protetores metálicos prateados. Também tinha esse conjunto de protetores nos cotovelos, ombros e joelhos, igual aos outros da equipe e suas botas eram cinza. Ele estava treinando arduamente sozinho no hangar: fazia flexões, abdominais, agachamentos e vários outros exercícios aeróbicos.

"Treinar. É só isso que ele faz?" – ela disse com um leve sorriso malicioso, quando subitamente Aerrow começou a correr para fora do hangar com suas espadas em mãos, porém desativadas, e deu um grande salto giratório, cortando cinco galhos grossos em marcas que haviam sido pintadas por ele com tinta vermelha, para praticar sua precisão em movimentos rápidos de ataque e aterrissando em pé facilmente – "Uau... Acho que acabei de encontrar a escolha perfeita. Podem voltar para cá."

Os Night Crawlers deixaram a nave dos Storm Hawks e fizeram seu retorno à Cyclonia. Em sua sala, a jovem imperatriz caminhava arquitetando minuciosamente cada parte de seu novo plano, algumas vezes parava, olhava para o baú e dava um sorriso maligno, então ordenou a um de seus talons:

"Chame o Dark Ace, eu tenho uma tarefa especial para ele."


	3. A Armadilha

**Cap. II**

**A Armadilha**

Minutos depois o Dark Ace entrou na sala. Em quatro anos, o padrão de uniformes cycloniano mudou, todos já estavam cansados da "árvore de natal", logo as roupas vermelhas e verdes passaram a ser cinza e pretas, porém a cor vermelha da insígnia de Cyclonia foi mantida. O comandante talon continuava praticamente o mesmo – não havia muito que modificar em poucos anos, afinal, ele já havia passado pela puberdade e estava adulto – talvez só os exercícios físicos que andava praticando ultimamente estavam fazendo certo efeito no seu corpo, mas nada muito relevante. Ele fez uma referência enquanto perguntou:

"Qual é o seu desejo, mestra?"

"Estou planejando algo para os Storm Hawks, mas desta vez pretendo que seja diferente dos meus planos usuais."

"Diga-me, mestra."

"Eu quero que você vá até a nave deles estacada na Terra Amazônia. Sozinho, sem talons. Preciso que você cuide para que um velho experimento seja testado." – então ela pegou o baú, o abriu e mostrou uma pequena garrafa de vidro que continha um líquido preto – "Este elixir estava sendo feito pelo meu antecessor, eu acompanhei o trabalho de perto e vi como funcionava. Mas ele ainda não tinha chegado à perfeição nos exames, no entanto fez uma última dose que ainda não foi testada." – ela dizia enquanto colocava numa mesa uma seringa com uma agulha e um tipo de cristal de vidro retirados do baú – "Estou pensando em testá-la no cavaleiro celeste. Como meu antecessor sabia que seria difícil fazer alguém beber o elixir e que era arriscado tentar misturá-lo nos alimentos, pois poderia sofrer reações químicas e perder o seu efeito, ele projetou este cristal." – ela mostrou o cristal transparente para seu soldado – "Foi chamado de cristal de instalação definitiva, uma vez que ele consegue absorver os efeitos do elixir e lançá-los no indivíduo como um cristal comum lança seus poderes, mas ele faz ainda mais: torna o poder definitivo, mesmo que seja destruído, afastado da pessoa afetada ou submetido aos efeitos de cristais bloqueadores ou sugadores, ao contrário dos demais cristais." – Cyclonis usou a seringa pagar injetar o líquido escuro dentro do cristal de instalação e o entregou ao Dark Ace.

"Como você quer que eu proceda, mestra?"

"Faça com que Aerrow fique sozinho com você, para que os outros não atrapalhem, e lance um pulso de energia do cristal. Você pode fazer isso com sua espada também se quiser, mas acho que você pode errar o alvo se ele desviar e o cristal só tem elixir suficiente para um único tiro, portanto não cometa falhas."

"Deixe comigo, mestra. Ele nem saberá o que o atingiu." – ele disse como se curvava, então se virou e deixou a sala através da porta dupla.

* * *

Diário de Bordo - Piper POV (itálico):

_Diário de bordo, nós estamos fazendo nossas tarefas rotineiras e tudo está correndo bem. Não há sinal de atividade cycloniana, então resolvemos fazer uma pequena parada na Terra Amazônia para aproveitarmos um pouco e tirarmos um dia de folga..._

"Muito bem, estão todos prontos?" – Aerrow perguntou olhando para a sua equipe organizada para fazerem um piquenique: Piper segurava uma cesta com comida, Finn levava uma sacola com pratos, copos e talheres, Junko carregava a churrasqueira, Radarr estava no ombro do seu líder que tinha em mãos uma grande colcha xadrez dobrada e Stork levava um repelente de insetos mortíferos da Amazônia.

Todos saíram da Condor e se instalaram próximos ao arco de rocha onde os cabos de aço da nave estavam presos firmemente. O tempo continuava agradável. O atirador e o wallop estavam preparando o churrasco, o cavaleiro celeste e a navegadora distribuíam os pratos, copos e talheres sobre a colcha, o co-piloto farejava o local para certificar-se de que aqueles esquilos ou outros pequenos animais não viessem tentar furtar a comida e o merb pulverizava seu repelente em todos os cantos de forma que o ar chegou a ficar amarelo:

"Stork, pára! Você vai estragar o churrasco!" – o rapaz loiro reclamou, quando olhou para a carne na grelha que tinha encolhido e ficado numa cor verde musgo, parecia bem asquerosa – "Que ótimo, desperdiçamos uma carne de primeira."

De repente Radarr começou a rosnar olhando para a fumaça amarela que impedia a visão do céu.

"O que está havendo, Radarr?" – Aerrow falou e olhou para a mesma direção de seu parceiro. Enquanto a fumaça desaparecia, formava-se a sombra de um skimmer, com uma silhueta difícil de identificar a princípio. O rapaz ruivo estreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor, então disse cerrando os dentes:

"Dark Ace!"

* * *

O comandante talon apareceu de pé em seu skimmer, fitando os Storm Hawks com aquele mesmo olhar sangrento:

"Veja só, e como vai o cavaleiro celeste?" – ele perguntou com ironia.

"Para falar a verdade estava tudo maravilhoso, até alguém vir meter o grande nariz onde não foi chamado." – Aerrow respondeu com sarcasmo a altura, deixando o homem de cabelos negros irritado.

"Você já está me dando nos nervos, garoto. Por mim você estaria morto estirado ao chão agora mesmo." – ele rosnou como o jovem cerrava os dentes – "Mas como não fui designado para isso, vou poupá-lo por enquanto."

"O que você veio fazer aqui?"

"Por que você não tenta descobrir?"

"Storm Hawks, vamos..."

"Impressionante." – Dark Ace interrompeu-o – "Não trouxe talons comigo, sou um só e você ainda chama seu esquadrão inteiro para virem atrás de mim? Que tipo de cavaleiro celeste você é? Você não tem honra?" – essas palavras afetaram Aerrow profundamente, causando-lhe uma raiva muito forte – "Além disso, eu derrotaria sua equipe inteira e só restaria o herói aqui para salvar o dia, você sabe que é o único páreo para mim." – o rapaz ruivo agora cerrava os dentes a ponto de que eles poderiam até quebrar – "Se tiver coragem o bastante, venha sozinho." – o cycloniano então saltou, sentou-se no assento do skimmer e voou para a direita.

"Ele vai pagar por isso." – Aerrow disse com ódio na voz, quando pegou suas espadas e começou a correr em direção ao penhasco.

"Aerrow, o que vai fazer! Só pode ser uma armadilha, não vá! É isso que ele quer! Pare agora! Aerrow!" – Piper gritou, mas ele ignorou: pulou da borda da Terra, abriu suas asas retráteis e usou as correntes de ar para seguir o Dark Ace que não estava indo muito longe.

* * *

Perto de onde o esquadrão havia se instalado tinha uma pequena porção de terra que fazia parte da área da Terra Amazônia. Dark Ace transformou seu skimmer do modo voador para o modo terrestre e acelerou o veículo. Aerrow o seguia com seu planador, mas o vento não estava ajudando, dando certa vantagem para o seu oponente que entrou com velocidade dentro de uma caverna profunda e muito escura. O cavaleiro celeste parou na entrada e hesitou por um momento, enquanto as palavras da maga dos cristais vinham à sua mente: '_Só pode ser uma armadilha, não vá!_' Sinto muito, Piper...

O rapaz acendeu suas lâminas para iluminar o túnel ao entrar. Havia caminhado uns 200 metros quando viu o skimmer cycloniano estacionado no canto. Observou à sua volta e continuou adentrando a escuridão. Em um certo ponto, percebeu que a luz azul de suas espadas estava mais fraca, quando olhou para as paredes e viu que elas estavam repletas de cristais sugadores incrustados fortemente, então teve que ser muito cauteloso para ficar o mais longe possível dos cantos. De repente uma voz ecoou pela caverna.

'_Olá, Aerrow. Pensei que não viria._' Mas não se via ninguém.

"Venha me enfrentar!" – o ruivo bradou.

'_Oh, você está armado. Eu não apostaria nas suas espadas aqui, elas podem explodir os sugadores a qualquer momento..._'

"Mostre a sua cara!" – Aerrow berrou furioso, enquanto olhava para todos os lados esperando um ataque, que por azar dele, viria de onde ele menos espera.

"Eu estou exatamente no mesmo ponto que você bem agora."

O cavaleiro celeste ficou paralisado por milésimos de segundos ao ouvir aquele sussurro tão perto, então percebeu a cilada na qual ele caiu: olhou para cima e viu o vulto do seu inimigo no teto apoiado em quatro estalactites segurando um cristal transparente com algo preto dentro na mão direita. Subitamente o homem de olhos vermelhos disparou um pulso de energia do cristal no rapaz que não teve tempo de desviar-se, pois a distância era muito pequena, então apenas se protegeu com os braços. O raio atingiu o jovem e nada parecia ter acontecido. Não ficou inconsciente, não foi lançado ao chão, nada.

Dark Ace ficou frustrado: Cyclonis haviam dito que cristais sugadores não afetavam o cristal de instalação definitiva. Nem as lâminas azuis haviam tido sua energia completamente absorvida! O que deu errado? Até que Aerrow começou a sentir uma dor e apoiou sua cabeça nos punhos para aliviar-se um pouco. O cycloniano aproveitou que ele havia abaixado a guarda e atirou rapidamente com sua espada vermelha, fazendo o Storm Hawk ser lançado contra a parede. A luz azul começava agora a apagar e acender. O que o rapaz de olhos verdes via era sinistro e assustador: Dark Ace parado longe dele; escuridão; o homem de cabelos pretos bem mais perto; escuridão; olhos de sangue fitando-o mortalmente próximos; escuridão...


	4. Missão Cumprida

**Cap. III**

**Missão Cumprida**

Aerrow estava em apuros. Naqueles segundos de escuridão, várias e várias imagens vieram-lhe à cabeça. Estava atordoado, sua mente estava embaralhada, a ponto de ele ficar parado com um olhar vazio, só esperando o fim iminente. De repente conseguiu voltar à realidade por alguma força escusa e, felizmente, sua versatilidade e seu costume de tomar riscos absurdos salvaram-lhe a vida, fatalmente, mas fizeram: ele levantou suas espadas e as tocou em dois cristais sugadores, que absorveram toda sua energia e entraram em estado de autodestruição. A explosão fez com que o comandante talon batesse na parede do lado oposto (Aerrow não sofreu muito, pois se abaixou para se proteger) e causou uma reação em cadeia que ia fazer toda a caverna entrar em colapso e desmoronar!

Dark Ace se levantou e começou a correr para a saída, com o jovem no seu encalço. Logo, o cycloniano encontrou seu skimmer, saltou sobre ele e o acelerou para sua fuga, enquanto o cavaleiro celeste continuava a pé, já que não havia correntes de ar e a caverna era estreita demais para usar suas asas retráteis. Ele estava perto da abertura, quando uma súbita e intensa explosão veio muito rapidamente do interior da caverna, lançando-o violentamente para o ar junto com pedaços de pedra que se desprendiam das paredes do túnel. Foi atingido por algumas das pedras e bateu no chão algumas vezes até que, enfim, caiu alguns metros à frente, permanecendo deitado de bruços com a cabeça virada para o lado esquerdo, enquanto a poeira e a fumaça tomavam conta do ambiente.

* * *

"O que foi isso?" – o atirador perguntava sobre o grande estrondo que haviam ouvido.

"Aerrow deve estar com problemas, não podemos ficar parados aqui, vamos verificar o que houve!" – Piper declarou. Todos subiram em suas motos e voaram na direção que Dark Ace e Aerrow tomaram anteriormente.

Em pouco tempo eles chegaram à porção de terra onde houve a explosão e viram seu líder deitado no chão: havia alguns pequenos rasgos no seu uniforme e cortes em sua pele pálida.

"Aerrow!" – a navegadora gritou desesperada, enquanto corria. Ao ficar em frente a ele, a maga dos cristais se ajoelhou, virou-o, procurou um pulso no pescoço, que felizmente estava lá, e segurou sua mão direita com as duas mãos, acariciando-a suavemente.

Segundos depois, os outros se aproximaram e observaram quietos, esperando que Piper lhes pedisse para carregarem o corpo. Não foi necessário: ouviram uns gemidos baixos e os olhos verde-esmeralda abriram devagar e piscaram algumas vezes, trazendo um alívio para todos.

"Oh... Minha cabeça..." – ele gemeu enquanto levantava as costas e passava a mão livre pelos cabelos vermelhos.

"Você está bem?" – a moça perguntou preocupada e apertou levemente a mão dele.

"Er... Sim! Claro, estou ótimo... Além de alguns poucos arranhões, só bati a cabeça durante a explosão, mas nada grave." – Aerrow gaguejou meio agitado e encabulado ao perceber que ela segurava sua mão, então lhe deu um olhar tímido. Por um pequeno movimento involuntário, quase como um tique, dois dedos da sua mão fecharam rapidamente, colidindo com as costas da mão de sua amiga, que a soltou depressa com o susto, deixando-o ainda mais envergonhado. Nisso, ele gemeu de dor outra vez e retirou sua mão livre de trás da cabeça, que veio com a luva manchada de sangue.

"Nada grave, não é mesmo?" – Piper falou com a voz mais rígida, num tom de repreensão, mas ainda mantinha alguma doçura – "Deixe eu ver isso."

"Não precisa!... Quer dizer... não está tão ruim, foi só um cortezinho." – ele tentou evitar que a tensão aumentasse, chegou a segurar os braços dela.

"Aerrow, eu não vou tocar, só quero ver."

"Eu sei disso, é só que... Não foi nada, logo vai estar bom, não se preocupe."

"Se não é nada, não tem problema em olhar."

"Não tem necessidade alguma. É sério, Piper. Vai com calma."

"Aerrow..." – ela já estava ficando impaciente, então começou a erguer as costas para ficar num nível mais alto que ele.

"Qual é, Piper. Eu já falei que não é nada de mais..." – ele disse enquanto inclinava-se para trás para que ela não visse o ferimento, mas seu esforço foi em vão: a navegadora avançou sobre ele como se fosse abraçá-lo, então agarrou seu pescoço, girou em torno dele e o puxou para perto de si, de modo que ele ficou de costas para ela, que conseguiu observar toda a cabeça ruiva de seu líder.

"Essa ferida está muito ruim, felizmente não é tão profunda, mas fez um belo corte aqui. Talvez precisemos dar alguns pontos." – então, virando-se para ver seu rosto, continuou – "Por que você não me ouviu, Aerrow?"

"Eu nunca vou deixar o Dark Ace ofender meu esquadrão daquele jeito de novo." – ele respondeu olhando para o outro lado, depois olhou para a mão e apertou o punho – "Ele ainda vai pagar..."

"Mas o que aconteceu, afinal? Onde está o Dark Ace?" – Finn indagou puxando sua balestra por precaução.

"Eu o segui até aquela caverna, que por sinal estava cheia de cristais sugadores. Era muito escuro lá dentro e ele ecoava sua voz pelo túnel, para eu não saber de onde vinha. Quando eu descobri sua localização, ele estava pendurado no teto e..." – Aerrow hesitou em continuar. A lembrança daquele estranho cristal viera à sua mente. O que seria aquela coisa? Piper descobriria, com certeza. Piper... Ela é tão cheia de tarefas, andou tão ocupada ultimamente, quase não saiu de seu laboratório. E agora que finalmente ela conseguiu um tempo livre, tinha que arruiná-lo com mais uma pesquisa complicada. Não. Não poderia fazer isso com ela, não era justo, mesmo que adorasse trabalhar com cristais, merecia um descanso.

"E..." – o atirador interrompeu os pensamentos do cavaleiro celeste, fazendo-o retornar à realidade.

"Ele... atirou em mim com a espada e eu bati na parede da caverna, quando minhas lâminas começaram a piscar. Eu tive a ideia de tocá-las nos sugadores para manter o Dark Ace longe e colocá-lo em desvantagem. Mas ele fugiu! O que achei muito estranho. Bem, o túnel explodiu e agora estou aqui."

A maga dos cristais levantou uma sobrancelha em desconfiança, mas logo balançou a cabeça negativamente em reprovação ao ato precoce e arriscado do rapaz. Ele, então, deu-lhe outro olhar acanhado, desta vez acompanhado de um meio sorriso, o que fez a rigidez da moça diluir-se completamente como ela disse com uma expressão serena:

"Você é louco, cavaleiro celeste." – o meio sorriso tímido agora se tornava inteiro e contente – "Vamos, temos que cuidar desse ferimento antes que infeccione." – ela completou estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, enquanto Finn fazia o mesmo.

Aerrow ergueu-se com um pouco de dificuldade, pois seu corpo estava muito dolorido. Junko ofereceu-se como apoio, permitindo que o rapaz se mantesse de pé segurando seu ombro e todos caminharam até a Condor, que Stork havia trazido e estacionado no local enquanto eles conversavam.

* * *

Pouco depois, Aerrow estava na enfermaria, deitado de bruços na cama, resmungando porque cortaram parte do cabelo dele para suturar o ferimento.

"Ele vai crescer outra vez. Lembra como voltou ao normal depressa depois daquela missão na academia talon? Logo você vai ter seus queridos cabelos vermelhos de volta." – Piper comentou e ele respondeu com um sorriso – "Isso vai arder um pouco" – ela disse, enquanto preparava uma gaze com álcool para limpar sua cabeça.

"Tá tudo bem, eu aguento." – o cavaleiro celeste falou, mas em seguida começou a gemer porque ardia muito.

"Eu já vou dar os pontos."

"Sem problemas, vai na manha." – murmurou.

Então a moça usou agulha e linha para fechar o grande corte. O rapaz gemia bastante e apertava o colchonete da cama com força para resistir à dor, afinal costurar uma ferida daquele tamanho sem anestesia não era uma experiência agradável.

"Vamos enfaixar agora."

O jovem sentou-se na cama, enquanto a maga dos cristais envolvia cuidadosamente a atadura. Ele sentia seus dedos macios tocando suavemente sua cabeça e uma sensação deliciosa propagou-se em seu corpo inteiro, chegando a dar-lhe certo arrepio na espinha.

"Pronto. Não foi tão ruim." – ela anunciou.

"É... Deu pra sobreviver." – o líder disse, fazendo-a dar uma leve risada, mas logo ficou séria.

"Por favor. Não... Não faça isso de novo, Aerrow."

Ele não respondeu, apenas deu-lhe um olhar sereno acompanhado de um riso bem sutil, como se estivesse prometendo com os olhos, tranquilizando-a.

"Bem, é melhor você descansar um pouco, teve um dia difícil."

"Nada de que não me recuperarei. Mas tudo bem, farei o que pede. Você também deveria relaxar o resto do dia."

"Sim, claro. Pelo menos não há sinal de problemas em lugar algum. O que será que o Dark Ace queria com você?"

"Eu não sei... E como nunca é algo bom, às vezes até espero que nunca descubramos." – Aerrow disse enquanto se levantava – "Estou indo para o meu quarto, qualquer coisa sabem onde me encontrar. Obrigado por cuidar do meu corte, Piper."

"Não tem de que. Se precisar de algo é só chamar."

"Pode deixar." – ele piscou pra ela e deixou a sala.

* * *

Em Cyclonia, Dark Ace entrava na escura sala do trono, enquanto Cyclonis manteve-se virada de costas, digitando no teclado como de costume.

"Como foi a missão, Dark Ace?" – ela perguntou.

"Eu consegui atingir o cavaleiro celeste, mas não sei se deu certo. Você tinha dito que sugadores não afetavam o cristal, então usei aquela caverna na porção de terra do quarto quadrante da Terra Amazônia como você mostrou no mapa. E quando atirei nele, não aconteceu nada!" – ele redarguiu.

A imperatriz deu uma pequena risada abafada como explicou:

"Não fique frustrado. Você foi bem sucedido com o plano. O cristal funciona desse jeito. Agora, coloque-o no suporte à sua esquerda."

"Mas o que exatamente eu acabei de fazer?" – indagou enquanto olhava para o cristal, então o depositou no suporte.

"Não vai tardar muito para que o elixir comece a fazer efeito. Espere só alguns dias que você verá, Dark Ace, você verá..."


	5. Aparições

**Cap. IV**

**Aparições**

Já se passaram duas semanas desde que Aerrow caiu na armadilha do Dark Ace. O jovem parecia muito bem para alguém que tinha sofrido um grande corte na cabeça. Aliás, ele só usava uma faixa fina agora, sua ferida já estava quase completamente cicatrizada. Como era muito teimoso, continuava se exercitando arduamente, geralmente fazia isso às escondidas, até que resolveu chamar Finn para um treino como nos velhos tempos, enquanto faziam uma pequena patrulha pelos bosques da Terra Amazônia:

"Lembra-se de quando nós fazíamos treinamento de combate?" – ele começou como inclinou seu veículo em direção ao chão para pousar.

"É. No que está pensando?" – o atirador disse, fazendo o mesmo.

"O que acha de praticarmos?" – perguntou, retirando duas espadas e entregando uma ao rapaz de olhos azuis.

"Tem certeza? E o seu ferimento?"

"Claro, vai ficar tudo bem. Ele já está quase cicatrizado mesmo. E não tente pegar leve, eu vou saber se você facilitar."

"Tá bom. Você que sabe."

Então os dois começaram a lutar, travavam os golpes um do outro perfeitamente. Várias e várias vezes as lâminas colidiam e eram impulsionadas de volta fortemente, era de se admirar que Finn soubesse manejar uma tão bem.

* * *

Em sua sala, Cyclonis esperava notícias de um Night Crawler que havia sido enviado até a Terra Amazônia para monitorar o progresso do experimento. O soldado das trevas percorria as árvores, procurando pelo cavaleiro celeste, até que o encontrou treinando com seu atirador. Logo, pegou um cristal roxo e o utilizou para capturar as imagens da cena que presenciava.

"Nossa, esse rapaz se recupera muito rápido! Vamos ver se ele já está sofrendo influência do elixir." – a jovem imperatriz comentou.

Aerrow e Finn continuavam com seus movimentos ágeis e certeiros, sem, porém, tocar um ao outro.

"Finn, você já percebeu que estamos usando espadas de verdade?" – o jovem ruivo disse audacioso enquanto dava um golpe da esquerda para a direita com seu sabre.

"Só agora reparei, mas o que isso tem a ver?" – o moço loiro perguntou como impedia o movimento.

"Estava pensando, que tal ousarmos um pouco mais?" – ele sugeriu com um sorriso intrépido ao ativar a lâmina. A luz azul refletia nos seus olhos verdes, dando-lhes um aspecto intimidador.

"E-eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia, Aerrow." – o atirador gaguejou olhando surpreso para seu líder.

"Não vamos nos ferir, é só para deixar o treinamento mais realista."

"Mas como se liga essa coisa?"

"É só puxar o gatilho preso ao cabo." – ele demonstrou.

Assim que o rapaz acendeu a sua, os dois voltaram a lutar. Finn ainda tinha receio, desviava e bloqueava mais do que atacava, não queria machucar Aerrow ou a si mesmo, continuava achando que não foi uma boa escolha.

"Você está muito devagar, Finn. Onde está aquele exímio espadachim de alguns minutos atrás?" – o cavaleiro celeste inquiriu enquanto girava para a direita, impulsionando seu sabre para dar um golpe mais potente. Ele queria mais ação.

"Não acha melhor a gente parar um pouco? Isso pode dar errado e nós ficaremos enrascados." – o garoto disse como esquivou do ataque.

"Qual é, você não é o ótimo atirador? Use isso para ter vantagem e sair da defensiva."

O jovem empunhou a espada firmemente e soltou uma pequena rajada azul em direção ao seu líder, que pulou para o lado, se protegendo.

"Agora sim você está falando a minha língua!" – o loiro comentou animado.

De repente um tiro veio no seu sentido, e ele teve que se abaixar para não ser atingido.

"Não esqueça que eu também tenho uma boa pontaria." – Aerrow falou com um sorriso denodado enquanto Finn olhava para a árvore abordada pelo jato brilhante.

"Pode até ser, mas não tão certeira quanto a minha mira fatal." – ele se gabava. Então se virou rapidamente e deu um novo lance rápido com sua espada. O ruivo inibiu o ataque com sua lâmina e os dois tornaram a batalha mais intensa.

A moça de cabelos negros observava as luzes piscarem no seu holograma com um prazer maligno.

"Hm... Desse jeito ele vai acabar ferindo o próprio amigo, vejo que está começando a fazer efeito, embora ainda não atingiu a eficácia máxima." – ela ressaltou.

Os jovens continuavam atirando, esvaindo-se e travando as espadas com um sincronismo incrível, parecia uma luta combinada de tão perfeitos que eram os movimentos.

"Vou tentar algo novo: realizar meu golpe com uma única lâmina. Se prepare." – o cavaleiro celeste anunciou como absorveu a energia do cristal do seu sabre, saltou, deu uns giros no ar e se posicionou para completar o ataque.

"A Piper vai matar a gente quando descobrir." – Finn avisou rindo ingenuamente.

Entretanto, ao ouvir o nome da navegadora, algo aconteceu com Aerrow: quando ele estava prestes a finalizar seu movimento, uma voz ecoou nos seus ouvidos, chamando-lhe. No momento em que olhou para seu amigo, ele desapareceu! Em seu lugar estava a maga dos cristais parada, desarmada e repreendendo seu líder: _'Aerrow, pare com isso agora! Você não está em condições de treinar assim.'_

Suas pupilas encolheram e seus olhos arregalaram-se. Nisso o rapaz mudou a direção do seu corpo e liberou uma grande rajada para o lado, que explodiu um galho enorme de uma das árvores. Depois aterrissou de pé pasmado, até que piscou os olhos e a moça não estava mais lá, mas sim o seu atirador.

"Aerrow, o que houve? Você está bem?" – Finn indagou enquanto corria em sua direção. Aerrow estava um pouco atônito, portanto não respondeu à pergunta de imediato. No entanto, voltou a si depressa.

"Estou bem. Só pensei ter visto alguma coisa. Mas não era nada."

O garoto de olhos azuis estranhou a situação e não acreditou completamente no que acabava de escutar, foi quando seus estômagos começaram a roncar, e ele logo elaborou sua tese para explicar o ocorrido.

"É claro, com todo esse treinamento eu vou acabar desmaiando de fome. Já estou tão faminto quanto Junko... Ah, quer dizer, _quase_ tão faminto, não tem como eu ter tanto apetite."

"Tem razão, vamos voltar antes que eu comece a delirar. E mantenha isso em segredo."

"Com certeza. Quem chegar por último aos skimmers vai lavar a louça!" – o loiro disparou na frente, com o cavaleiro celeste bem atrás bradando que Finn estava trapaceando.

A cycloniana assistia àquilo se perguntando o que impediu que Aerrow terminasse seu golpe.

"Isso foi meio esquisito. Talvez tenha sido só o cansaço ou a fome, afinal o elixir não está no seu ápice de potência, isso ainda vai levar algum tempo. Pode retornar." – ela disse ao seu Night Crawler.

* * *

Os rapazes voavam e se preparavam para pousar no hangar, mas lá encontraram alguém que menos desejavam no momento para recebê-los.

"É melhor que os dois imaturos e irresponsáveis tenham uma boa explicação para o que acabei de ver." – Piper começou.

"Ah... Bem..." – Aerrow tentou buscar palavras para se justificar quando Finn o interrompeu.

"Você estava espionando? Eu não consigo acreditar na sua descrença em relação a nós, Piper. Se você é tão desconfiada é porque você também não dá um bom exemplo." – ele arriscou usar de psicologia inversa.

"Nem pense nisso, Finn. Você não vai escapar tentando me chantagear." – ela cortou sua manobra antes que ele pudesse mesmo começá-la – "Nem preciso espionar para descobrir que é só eu ficar fora por alguns minutos que vocês já aprontam!" – falou apontando para os pequenos arranhões nas calças, perto dos joelhos e nas mangas das blusas, perto dos cotovelos e dos pulsos. O atirador olhou para seu líder com uma expressão que mostrava claramente: _'Eu disse que a gente ia se enrascar.'_

"Quer saber? Você está certa. Mas a culpa foi minha." – o cavaleiro celeste declarou, deixando seu amigo perplexo e fazendo sua maga dos cristais levantar uma sobrancelha em surpresa – "Eu sei que foi uma péssima ideia deixar minha avareza por ação subir à cabeça. Até o Finn tentou me impedir, mas vocês sabem como eu sou teimoso e insistente. Não pode me dar uma chance só desta vez?"

Os outros dois agora estavam ainda mais surpreendidos. Aerrow se redimindo daquela forma? Por essa não esperavam.

"Hm... Tudo bem. Mas só desta vez." – a moça enfim decidiu como o jovem loiro sorria imaginando que eles se safaram.

"Beleza, agora vamos até a cozinha eu estou morrendo de fome." – ele comentou.

"Eu ainda vou ficar de olho em vocês." – ela encerrou enquanto observava os garotos entrando pelo corredor. Logo começou a pensar em como Aerrow conseguiu fazê-la mudar de ideia tão rápido! Era tão fácil assim convencê-la? Não, não pode ser. E esse jeito de agir, isso foi bem incomum. Ele a abrandou como jamais fizera desde que se conheceram! O rapaz é bom...

* * *

Depois de uma boa refeição, todos recolheram os pratos, copos e talheres e os depositaram na pia.

"Sua vez de lavar a louça, Finn. Não esqueça que nós apostamos e eu venci a corrida." – Aerrow comentou com um sorriso levemente arrogante como os outros saíam e o atirador resmungava – "Isso serve de lição, assim você aprende a não trapacear."

"Mas aquela rajada de luz que você disparou na minha frente também foi um golpe baixo." – ele disse enquanto pegava uma esponja com sabão e limpava um prato.

"Não leve isso tão a sério. E mesmo assim aquilo só tornou a corrida mais justa, já que deu para eu alcançar você de novo." – o cavaleiro celeste concluiu e deixou a cozinha. O rapaz voltou a pensar no que houve no bosque mais cedo. Tentava descobrir porque a imagem de Piper veio à sua mente. Aquilo foi muito estranho, parecia que ela realmente estava lá. Seria mesmo fome? Talvez, não se sabe ao certo.

Nestes momentos de reflexão o ruivo não notou que, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, estava na verdade seguindo alguém: sua navegadora. Suas pernas se moviam involuntariamente, perseguindo o rastro da moça, era como se estivessem vivas. Ela andou calmamente até seu quarto e entrou pela porta automática que se fechou atrás dela. O jovem de olhos verdes, que estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos, não reparou que continuava indo pelo mesmo caminho que sua amiga e bateu o nariz na porta que se abriu em seguida.

"Oh..." – o líder gemeu como esfregava o nariz.

"Aerrow? O que está fazendo aqui?" – a maga dos cristais indagou.

"Hã?" – ele estranhou, até que se deu conta de onde estava – "Ah, desculpe, errei a porta." – e fez seu caminho de volta.

No entanto, parecia que alguma coisa não permitia que ele saísse dali: seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia. Percebendo que estava prestes a ficar em apuros, tentou encontrar um jeito de resolver a situação, foi quando olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Piper estava examinando um cristal amarelo e um vermelho que lhe eram familiares então decidiu perguntar.

"Em quê está trabalhando?"

"Estou tentando combinar este cristal solar com um cristal flecha de fogo."

"Eu posso... assistir? Parece interessante." – ele deu uma desculpa bem esfarrapada para ficar lá.

"É sério?" – ela virou para ele com um olhar cético e deu um pequeno riso meio irônico – "Claro, senta aí." – apontou com a cabeça na direção de outro banco.

Ele se acomodou no assento perto da mesa enquanto ela friccionava os cristais. Aerrow observava atento, porém não era o experimento que lhe chamava atenção e sim a cientista por trás dele. Olhava-a uma, duas, três, enfim, tantas vezes que logo já não mais tirava os olhos dela. Não conseguia parar de imaginar que ela poderia ter estado naquela floresta de manhã. Pensava em inquirir-lhe, entretanto rapidamente afugentava a ideia, afinal, a moça havia dito que não precisara espionar o treinamento para adivinhar que ele e Finn estavam fazendo o que não deveriam, portanto ela não esteve lá. Mesmo assim, foi muito estranho, era tão... real...

De repente uma leve fumaça alaranjada começou a se formar em torno dos cristais. O cavaleiro celeste fitou a pequena nuvem de fuligem brilhante que a princípio lhe pareceu amorfa, até que subitamente constituiu-se no rosto feminino de sua navegadora e deu-lhe uma piscadela. Ele ficou tão assombrado que impulsionou o tórax para trás violentamente, de maneira que acabou caindo de costas no chão.

"Você está bem?" – a maga dos cristais esticou o braço para ajudar seu líder a se erguer, mas quando suas mãos estavam prestes a se tocarem, um fio amarelo de estática partiu dos dedos da moça dando um choque na mão do rapaz.

Ele segurou o pulso com a outra mão, pressionando-o para aliviar a dor, encostou a cabeça no piso e apertou os olhos. A jovem soltou o cristal vermelho, se levantou e agachou-se ao lado dele.

"E-eu sinto muito." – ela gaguejou um pouco consternada como o auxiliava a sentar-se no chão.

"Não, tudo bem. Foi um acidente." – afirmou soltando o pulso e observando sua luva ligeiramente queimada. Ele carpiu ao abrir e fechar o punho para verificar se estava muito prejudicado, já que ardia bastante.

"Espere aqui e retire a luva." – Piper disse levantando-se e agarrando um cristal de congelamento que estava em cima de uma prateleira enquanto ele colocava sua mão repleta de pequenas queimaduras à mostra – "Isso vai suavizar a ardência." – então liberou um fraco jato luminoso do cristal azul, que resfriou o punho do garoto.

"Bem melhor." – ele murmurou – "Obrigado."

"Está se sentindo bem? Parece cansado."

"Deve ter sido o treinamento de hoje."

"Por que achou que eu insisti tanto para você não fazer esforço demais?" – ela repreendeu-lhe, fazendo-o passar a mão boa no cabelo como sempre fazia ao se sentir confuso, envergonhado ou arrependido – "Use esta calmaria para relaxar e _evitar_ se machucar, porque quando houver problemas como Night Crawlers aterrorizando a Terra Neon ou tubarões voadores perturbando a Terra Flora, você vai se arrepender de não ter aproveitado."

Fim de jogo. Ela venceu, desista, não há mais argumentos convincentes que possam contrariá-la. Talvez devesse parar de arrumar encrenca, isso só estava atrapalhando o trabalho dela. Ele suspirou em derrota e assentiu com a cabeça, depois ficou em pé, virou-se e caminhou até o corredor, mas não sem antes olhar por cima do ombro para fumaça laranja que percebeu ter voltado a não ter forma definida.

"Lembre-se de pegar uma atadura na enfermaria para as feridas não ficarem em contato direto com a luva, caso contrário só vão piorar." – a navegadora ressaltou antes que ele deixasse seu quarto, já que ainda precisava terminar sua experiência.

"Obrigado pela dica." – Aerrow respondeu enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dele.

Agora pensava no que acabara de ver. O que foi aquilo? Foi a segunda vez no mesmo dia que a imagem da maga dos cristais aparecia misteriosamente. E desta vez o cavaleiro celeste não estava com fome. Seja lá o que está acontecendo, é muito estranho e ele está determinado a descobrir de qualquer maneira...


	6. Acima das Nuvens

**Cap. V**

**Acima das Nuvens**

Aerrow estava deitado no telhado da Condor, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, e fazendo algo que raramente fazia: descansar. Decidiu seguir o conselho de Piper, diga-se de passagem. Ficou observando o céu azul por pelo menos umas duas horas. Descobriu, finalmente, um imenso prazer nesse momento de contemplação. Até que relaxar era algo gratificante. Realmente precisava disso.

O sol, tímido, se escondia atrás das árvores exuberantes. A brisa meiga brincava com seus cabelos, passeando por entre os fios rubros e grossos, livres de sua atadura. Os olhos de esmeralda fitavam admiravelmente as nuvens grandes, brancas e fofas. Sua mente, que há pouco vagava em inúmeros pensamentos profundos e investigadores sobre o que havia visto três dias atrás, agora optava por fazer algo mais agradável. Ele se levantou e desceu até o hangar, subiu no seu skimmer e saiu para uma longa volta...

* * *

Ah, o vento. Como é ótima a sensação do vento batendo no seu rosto enquanto você voa pela abóbada celeste com um skimmer. O rapaz aproveitava cada segundo da emoção de estar planando no ar, como um pássaro. Daria voltas e mais voltas em torno de todo o Atmos, mas alguém o chamou:

"Hey, Aerrow! Vem cá!" – Finn clamava.

"E aí, Finn? O que faz aqui? Onde estão os outros?" – Aerrow disse.

"Eu estava procurando você. Vem comigo, eles estão esperando."

O cavaleiro celeste seguia seu atirador que subia cada vez mais alto, na direção de algo que parecia um tipo de campo de força transparente. Ao atravessar aquela barreira, o líder percebeu que seu skimmer e o do Finn se tornaram brancos com detalhes prateados e suas roupas ficaram totalmente brancas também. Ele se impressionou, mas continuou seguindo seu amigo. O jovem loiro passou por cima de uma nuvem imensa e transformou o skimmer para o modo terrestre, desaparecendo atrás dela. Aerrow arregalou os olhos, até que voou por cima da nuvem e viu seu atirador caminhando tranquilamente sobre ela e acenando para que o rapaz ruivo pousasse lá.

Assim que ele o fez, os dois andaram na direção de um grande palácio no céu. Era uma construção incrível, com diversos detalhes, adornos e enfeites, como estatuetas e figuras gravadas nas paredes. O portal de entrada era muito alto e largo, parecia ter sido esculpido cuidadosamente à mão. Ambos entraram pela porta e o cavaleiro celeste reparou que o chão se tornou sólido e estável, ao contrário da nuvem onde estava há pouco, e observou que havia cyclonianos vestidos de branco na sala, o que o deixou perturbado, principalmente porque ele estava desarmado.

"Por que os cyclonianos estão aqui?" – perguntou.

"Ah, está tudo bem, agora. A guerra já acabou." – Finn respondeu.

"Já... acabou?"

"É. E nós vencemos. Eles se tornaram nossos aliados, desde então."

"Vencemos? Mas quando foi isso?"

"Está falando sério? Cara, eu não acredito que você não lembra." – ele riu como Aerrow olhava confuso – "É uma longa história. Teve muita luta, ação e, é claro, meu rock!" – fez um sinal com a mão e balançou a cabeça com a língua para fora. Mesmo não entendendo, o jovem ruivo desistiu de continuar o interrogatório: agora já tinha uma nova curiosidade.

"E para onde estamos indo?" – inquiriu.

"Estamos fazendo uma festa para comemorar a vitória, só estava faltando você. Fui encarregado de trazê-lo aqui." – o atirador disse como se aproximavam de uma cortina – "Espero que não tenhamos perdido a cerimônia de abertura." – então puxou o pano – "Nossa! Dá uma olhada nisso." – comentou com um grande sorriso no rosto, mostrando a celebração.

Todos do Atmos estavam presentes! E vestidos de branco também. Era uma ampla praça cercada por várias árvores e colunas de mármore no estilo greco-romano, com muitos bancos e mesas de pedra onde se realizavam banquetes fartos, além de uma grande fonte que jorrava água cristalina para cima e havia alguém fazendo uma apresentação lá.

Piper segurava dois cristais azuis nas mãos e fazia movimentos de acrobacia e dança, enquanto finos feixes de água a acompanhavam. Ela trajava um vestido branco que chegava até os joelhos e umas espécies de sapatilhas. Cada passo era executado com graça e perfeição, seus pés tocavam a superfície da água, mas não afundavam, era como se estivesse caminhando sobre ela. Aerrow assistia encantado com a delicadeza que a moça movia os braços de um lado para o outro, levando os feixes d'água consigo. A luz do sol se refratava nas gotas de água que eram lançadas pela fonte, formando um leve arco-íris, que se refletia nos feixes molhados que acompanhavam a jovem, criando a impressão de certo brilho em torno do seu corpo e dando-lhe um ar de beleza extraordinário, o que fascinava os olhos de esmeralda do líder dos Storm Hawks.

O rapaz entrou na praça e se aproximou da plateia que observava a apresentação, para ver mais de perto. A jovem começou a absorver parte da energia dos cristais e de repente moveu os braços para o alto, disparando uma grande rajada azul e brilhante que, depois de alcançar uma certa altura, explodiu em fogos e formou o emblema dos Storm Hawks no céu. Todos admiravam, então ela fez algumas piruetas e encerrou juntando os braços bruscamente num movimento de baixo para cima e abrindo-os novamente quando estavam levantados, fazendo os feixes d'água colidirem e se desintegrarem em várias gotículas que refletiam as luzes coloridas do arco-íris criando um lindo espetáculo luminoso junto com os fogos. Todos aplaudiram enquanto ela agradecia fazendo reverências, até que olhou para alguém bem atrás da multidão.

"Aerrow?" – Piper sussurrou surpresa. Logo todos olharam para trás também.

"Aí galera, o Aerrow está aqui!" – Finn anunciou. Todos saudaram o cavaleiro celeste, como a maga dos cristais passou por entre a aglomeração de gente.

"Aerrow! Que bom que você chegou!" – ela disse animada enquanto o abraçava.

"É ótimo ver que todos estão tão bem." – ele falou depois de colocar seus braços em volta da cintura dela, retornando o abraço.

"Venha, todos querem cumprimentá-lo." – ela puxou sua mão.

"Que euforia. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por que estão tão agitados em me ver?"

"É porque você é um herói. Sua liderança foi absolutamente brilhante. Depois que você mandou o Dark Ace para as Terras Perdidas foi muito fácil invadir Cyclonia e fazer a Cyclonis se render. Ela agora está presa na prisão de segurança máxima da Terra Atmosia."

Dark Ace nas Terras Perdidas? Cyclonis presa? Como não se lembraria disso? Mas Junko interrompeu os pensamentos do seu líder.

"Aerrow, você precisa provar isto! Está divino!" – ele disse entregando-lhe um prato enorme cheio de bolos com creme. Pela primeira vez o wallop lhe serviu algo que não fosse exótico demais a ponto de chegar a ser bizarro.

"Obrigado, Junko. Vejo que está aproveitando." – o ruivo comentou como pegava um dos bolos.

"Você nem imagina o quanto!" – seus olhos cresceram enquanto ele lambia os lábios. O rapaz riu da voracidade de seu amigo quando alguém o chamou.

"E como vai o maior cavaleiro celeste do Atmos?" – a líder dos Interceptors perguntou. Ela havia mudado o penteado depois daqueles anos: deixou o cabelo crescer um pouco e cortou aquele fino rabo-de-cavalo que costumava usar.

"Talvez, nem tanto assim, tem muitos melhores que eu. Mas e aí, Starling, como você anda ultimamente? Eu me sinto revigorado aqui." – ele cumprimentou.

"Maravilhosa. E não precisa ser modesto, você sabe que tem potencial. Apostei em você quando liderou a guerra, sabia que tudo ia funcionar perfeitamente com um cavaleiro celeste do seu estilo no comando." – ela respondeu – "Você já está a altura dele" – apontou com a cabeça na direção de uma estátua do glorioso Lightning Strike empunhando a espada para o alto e o escudo na frente do tórax.

Ele se sentiu muito contente com o elogio, e outros cavaleiros celestes vieram parabenizá-lo. Harrier que desistiu do cabelo longo, Burner o qual deixou crescer cabelo nas laterais da cabeça também, Blister que agora tinha barba, Suzy Lu a qual passou a prender as orelhas para o lado esquerdo, Billy Rex que deixou crescer um cavanhaque e arrepiou o cabelo e Tritonn com cabelo e barba mais compridos. Também vieram outros amigos, como Dove que passou a usar trança, Lynn com o cabelo amarrado em dois rabos-de-cavalo, Gareth que usava topete, Perry com o cabelo encaracolado preso atrás da cabeça e muitos outros de todo o Atmos.

Então começaram a tocar música e todos entraram na melodia. Aerrow dançou com cada moça que o havia cumprimentado há pouco, mas uma ainda não tinha dançado com ele e o rapaz a buscava com os olhos pela multidão cada vez que trocava de par. Logo não restavam mais garotas para o baile e todos já tinham parceiros, porém estava faltando uma, o que deixou um certo vazio dentro do jovem ruivo. Até que alguém chegou por trás, pegou uma de suas mãos, puxando-a para sua cintura, e segurou a outra com o braço erguido e esticado, fazendo-o se virar e ficar numa posição de valsa.

"Não pensou que fosse escapar de uma dança comigo, pensou?" – a navegadora brincou.

"Ah, eu estava pensando em você agora mesmo." – ele disse faceiro por estar com sua amiga.

Os dois valsavam graciosamente, nesse momento qualquer um que os observasse poderia ver como o cavaleiro celeste era um ótimo dançarino. Não muito tempo depois, o sol começou a se por e as estrelas, a brilhar. Aerrow já havia conversado com todos na festa e agora caminhava com a Piper perto dos jardins, para conhecer melhor o lugar. Finalmente ele encontrou seu co-piloto perto de uma pequena fonte, que correu e saltou nos seus braços, guinchando alegremente.

"Também estou feliz em vê-lo, amigo."

Nisso uma das galinhas de Wren passou, segurou a cauda do Radarr com o bico e o arrastou para trás da fonte. Ele cravava suas patas no chão, como era levado pela ave. Seus olhos imploravam por ajuda enquanto ainda conseguiam ser vistos, mas de repente só se ouviam gritos e se via um animal de pêlos azuis correndo para longe, com o rosto muito corado, e uma galinha voando logo depois dele. Os outros dois riam da cena: Radarr iria ter uma longa noite.

"Tem mais algum lugar que eu não vi?" – o jovem ruivo perguntou.

"Hm..." – a moça repousou a cabeça sobre a mão como pensava – "Oh, vamos por aqui. Há um lugar incrível que tenho certeza de que vai gostar."

E ela tinha razão, deve ter sido o local mais impressionante que o cavaleiro celeste já esteve. Dava para se ver a Terra Amazônia, a Terra Gale, a Terra Rex, a Terra Blizzaris, uma parte da Terra Neon ao longe e até um pequeno feixe de luz vindo do Far Side, formando um tipo de aurora boreal acima de montanhas muito altas.

"Wow..." – ele suspirou – "É inacreditável... Nem tem como explicar."

"Eu sei, senti isso também." – ela disse.

"Sabe? Eu queria poder ver melhor o lugar de onde vem aquela luz." – olhou para a aurora boreal do Far Side – "Acho que tem um caminho ali." – apontou para umas nuvens estreitas que formavam uma estrada na direção das montanhas – "Hey, que tal ver quem chega lá primeiro?"

"Claro! É melhor correr ou vai comer nuvens!" – ela disparou na frente, deixando uma grande distância.

Aerrow a alcançou em pouco tempo, em seguida a ultrapassou e olhou para trás para ver se ela estava chegando muito perto outra vez, mas quando virou a cabeça para frente, viu um espaço vazio no chão e parou antes de cair. Ele ficou observando a borda da fenda, imaginando que teria sido uma bela queda. Subitamente o rapaz a viu passar por ele correndo e pensou que ela fosse cair, mas ela saltou, leve como uma bailarina, e pousou perfeitamente em seus pés na nuvem seguinte. Seu líder estava aturdido, pelo susto e, ao mesmo tempo, pasmado, por ver que ela era habilidosa como ele.

"Qual o problema, cavaleiro celeste? Vai continuar ou está com medo de alguns pulinhos?" – a maga dos cristais sorriu desafiadoramente. O Storm Hawk piscou em surpresa e logo devolveu o sorriso, aceitando o desafio. Ele deu alguns passos para trás, correu e pulou bem alto, dando cambalhotas no ar e aterrissando sobre os pés e uma mão, na nuvem na frente da que Piper estava.

"Será que você acompanha?" – ele disse.

"Não fique tão confiante..." – ela saltou e caiu sobre as mãos em cima das costas do Aerrow, então flexionou os braços e impulsionou seu corpo, chegando até a outra nuvem – "...Ou vai ficar para trás."

Os dois pularam pelas nuvens bem rápido, valendo-se muito da adrenalina e da emoção, era como se voassem sem suas motos. Em poucos instantes avistaram a última nuvem, saltaram e pisaram nela simultaneamente.

"Empate..." – Piper disse.

"Nada mal, temos que praticar mais vezes." – o rapaz comentou.

"Sim, e você tinha razão: a vista é muito melhor daqui."

Ele foi ao lado dela e eles observaram várias luzes vindas de um lugar bem excêntrico. Admiraram a paisagem por alguns minutos, quando o silêncio começou a ficar um pouco constrangedor, ainda mais porque eles teriam que voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde e, para ele, eles não haviam conversado o suficiente.

"Bem... Eu estou... Eu estou adorando ficar aqui, e..." – ele começou.

"Eu também. Mas talvez devêssemos voltar, não acha? Quer dizer, antes que os outros venham nos procurar." – ela sugeriu. Droga. Não, ele não queria, porém acabou concordando.

"É, isso seria embaraçoso, sabe como eles são. Vamos voltar, então." – falou.

Ambos caminhavam até a borda da nuvem, quando ele decidiu dialogar novamente:

"Não acha isso meio estranho?"

"O que, exatamente?"

"Nós, andando em cima de uma nuvem, sem afundar. Tem algo especial aqui?"

"Elas não são normais, são nuvens de fixação. Existem pouquíssimas. Há boatos de que elas são provenientes do Far Side."

"Então é possível ficar sobre elas o tempo todo, como quando andamos numa Terra comum."

"Nem sempre..." – ela virou para ele com um sorriso misterioso.

"Como assim?"

A moça foi atrás dele e pôs os braços em volta de seu pescoço, como se estivesse abraçando-o.

"Apenas observe. Conhecendo você, posso dizer que vai ser algo muito bom." – inesperadamente ela lançou o peso do seu corpo para trás, puxando o rapaz de forma abrupta, o que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair de costas, permitindo que os dois atravessassem a nuvem e entrassem em queda livre.

"Piper!" – o cavaleiro celeste gritou.

"Não se preocupe, é só você abrir o seu planador quando quiser voltar."

Mas é claro! Como pôde esquecer isso? Seu grito de terror passou a ser um grito de pura adrenalina. Ele atingiu uma nuvem no caminho, que se desfez em seguida, deixando um rastro de sua fumaça.

"Uhul! Isso é ótimo!" – Aerrow dizia submerso no prazer da ação. Piper riu da barba de fumaça que havia se formado no rosto do seu líder e que aos poucos desaparecia, até atravessar uma nuvem de surpresa, levando um susto, mas logo voltou a gracejar-se.

O jovem olhou para sua navegadora, quando ela passava através da nuvem. Os rastros de fumaça cintilavam com a luz da aurora boreal, fazendo a maga dos cristais exibir uma beleza jamais vista pelo rapaz. Aqueles segundos pareciam passar em câmera lenta, era um deleite contemplar o encanto que a moça transmitia-lhe. No entanto, o momento foi interrompido quando os dois transpassaram uma grossa nuvem.

"A próxima é ainda maior e mais espessa, acho que não conseguiremos passar por ela." – a garota de cabelos azuis avisou.

Os dois acertaram a nuvem, que os empurrou de volta como um colchão de molas, e pousaram sobre ela em seguida, deitados um do lado do outro, rindo e se divertindo.

"Simplesmente incrível! Isso sim é um bom entretenimento." – o cavaleiro celeste comentou.

"Com certeza."

E ficaram olhando para as estrelas. A grande nuvem começou a esfriar-se e condensar-se, indicando que iria se precipitar a qualquer instante.

"Acho que vai chover." – Piper disse.

"Não tem problema, logo vou nos levar para a praça de novo." – ele falou enquanto colocava os braços atrás da cabeça e fechava os olhos.

* * *

Pingos de chuva tocavam a pele do seu rosto, enquanto estava adormecido. Aerrow abriu os olhos e se deparou consigo mesmo estirado no telhado da Condor, observando o céu cinzento, porém alvo. Ele ergueu as costas e olhou ao redor: estava completamente sozinho, com seu mesmo uniforme, do mesmo jeito que se encontrava quando contemplava a abóbada celeste mais cedo. Foi só um sonho. Ah, como ele queria poder voltar àquela nuvem!

Ele desceu para o hangar e seu skimmer estava lá, as mesmas cores azuis, vermelhas e brancas. Suspirou em decepção e entrou pelo corredor, caminhando para a ponte. Até que ouviu um grande estrondo, seguido de um tremor e os alarmes começaram a tocar.

"O que foi isso?" – Junko perguntava.

"Fomos atingidos! Devemos estar sob ataque!" – Stork bradou.

"Mas quem está lá fora?" – Finn puxou o periscópio, entretanto não conseguia ver ninguém.

"O que está havendo?" – o cavaleiro celeste entrou correndo.

"Estamos sendo atacados!" – o merb gritava.

"E o pior é que não dá pra ver de onde vem o bombardeio!" – o atirador falou.

"Não por muito tempo." – Piper apareceu com seu bastão e um cristal lilás e amarelo, e encaixou a pedra na ponta de sua arma – "Fechem os olhos!" – alertou, então apontou o bastão para cima e liberou uma rajada de luz através de uma abertura no teto solar, a qual explodiu no céu formando muita fumaça que atingiu uma grande área em torno da Condor, revelando quem eram seus inimigos.

"Cyclonianos. E um amplo exército desta vez." – o líder ressaltou.

Os soldados se aproximavam da nave lentamente: ia ser uma bela batalha...


	7. Sede de Batalha

**Cap. VI**

**Sede de Batalha**

Estrondos e tremores abalavam a Condor. Tudo chacoalhava lá dentro. O pânico começava a tomar conta do ambiente. Aerrow olhou para as nuvens abaixo deles, através do vidro, e teve uma ideia.

"Stork, contorne a Terra em baixa altitude e vá até o outro lado." – ele ordenou.

"Ótimo, mais um voo com visibilidade zero." – o merb resmungou como segurava no timão.

"Os outros venham comigo distrair aqueles cyclonianos."

Todos correram até o hangar, subiram em suas motos e voaram para fora, enquanto a nave se desprendia do arco rochoso (no qual havia se prendido de novo anteriormente) e mergulhava na neblina. Assim que os outros cinco Storm Hawks se tornaram visíveis, os cyclonianos avançaram num ataque frontal e começaram a atirar. Cyclonis observava tudo em seu holograma. Esperava ansiosamente por sua cobaia, perguntando-se que espetáculo ele faria hoje.

"Se separem!" – o líder bradou e virou seu skimmer para o lado, desviando de mais de dez tiros.

Cada um foi para um lado: Aerrow e Radarr foram para a esquerda, Finn foi para a direita, Piper foi para cima e Junko foi para baixo. Os jatos vermelhos luminosos partiam de todas as direções. Era muito difícil voar sem serem atingidos. Os jovens manobravam destemida e cuidadosamente pelos céus para se protegerem.

"Temos que mandá-los para a defensiva! Vamos tentar o novo plano de combate!" – o cavaleiro celeste declarou – "Estão todos com os cristais de velocidade que reservamos?" – ao que sua equipe afirmou mostrando os cristais em mãos, ele continuou – "Então vamos nessa!"

Simultaneamente, todos colocaram seus cristais em seus pós-combustores. Os veículos se abasteceram da energia e quando foram acelerados, dispararam muito rapidamente. Todos começaram a voar em volta dos soldados, formando circunferências impossíveis de se atravessar: Aerrow, Radarr e Finn formando um círculo horizontal e Piper e Junko formando um círculo vertical. Os inimigos se concentravam paulatinamente num monte, afastando-se das bordas.

"Fogo!" – Aerrow gritou, quando eles conseguiram fazer os talons se amontoarem no centro. Os flashes azuis atingiam várias switchblades e heli-blades que caiam esfumaçando e seus condutores ficavam pendurados pelos pára-quedas, planando sem rumo. Aos poucos o exército se reduzia e os Storm Hawks estavam em vantagem, até que a energia dos cristais de velocidade se esgotou.

"Essa não. Não conseguimos abater muitos, ainda restam dois terços da armada." – Piper falou como sua heliscooter se tornava mais lenta.

"Então vamos ter que improvisar." – o jovem ruivo disse – "Junko! Finn! Me deem cobertura enquanto eu desmantelo o meio!" – apontava sua arma para onde que deviam ir.

Os três skimmers voaram em direção ao núcleo daquela nuvem de cyclonianos. O wallop e o atirador bloqueavam todos os soldados que tentassem atacar seu líder, como ele passava por entre os dois. O rapaz pulou e ficou com uma perna esticada para trás, pisando no seu assento, e a outra flexionada com o pé apoiado na asa esquerda.

"Hm..." – ele olhou para sua espada – "Então quer dizer que eu estou à altura dele." – lembrou-se das palavras de Starling no seu sonho – "Hora de colocar o meu treinamento em prática e provar se isso é realmente verdade."

O Sky Knight absorveu a energia de suas lâminas, saltou e se posicionou como se fosse realizar seu movimento _Garra Relâmpago_. Mas não foi o que aconteceu: ao invés de as asas que se formaram ao redor dele se converterem em um grande pulso de energia, como geralmente ocorre, elas ficaram ligadas às espadas do jovem, como se fossem grandes extensões das lâminas! Ele deu cambalhotas no ar enquanto caía, destruindo vários veículos inimigos e lançando seus soldados em direção às Terras Perdidas. Depois que atingiu o ponto médio do aglomerado de talons, ele se encolheu, cruzou os braços em torno dos joelhos, em seguida os abriu bruscamente e os levou até quase o meio das costas, liberando uma larga rajada brilhante que devastou mais de sete fileiras circulares repletas de cyclonianos naquela área.

Seus amigos observavam impressionados. Desde quando Aerrow sabia fazer aquilo? Foi incrível! E eles não eram os únicos que admiravam: Cyclonis estava estupefata! Como aquele rapaz era poderoso! Era inacreditável! Aquilo foi muito semelhante ao que Dark Ace havia feito, certa vez, com um exército de cavaleiros celestes, no dia em que ele usou a Pedra Aurora para derrotá-los com um único golpe!

O líder do esquadrão aterrissou no seu skimmer, que Radarr havia conduzido até pouco abaixo dele, e examinou ao redor para verificar como estavam os seus parceiros. Eles continuavam lutando bravamente. Junko derrubava vários talons com seus punhos iluminados pela luz verde dos seus knuckle busters, Finn acertava todos os soldados com as setas de sua balestra e Piper usava seu bastão para se defender dos tiros que vinham em sua direção, enviando-os de volta para os atiradores e aniquilando suas motos.

Porém, não tardou para que cada um fosse emboscado por uma grande concentração de cyclonianos. O wallop e o jovem loiro estavam se saindo bem, formavam uma ótima dupla, praticamente imbatíveis, mas a navegadora não estava tendo tanta sorte. Por ser menor que os outros veículos e não ter todas aquelas proteções, a heliscooter da maga dos cristais era muito mais vulnerável e cada vez que uma rajada vermelha a atingia, mesmo que fosse apenas uma simples relada na fuselagem, perdia ligeiramente o controle, dificultando a autodefesa da moça a qual, várias vezes, tinha que manobrar sua scooter para ganhar estabilidade de novo.

Os olhos verdes do cavaleiro celeste se estreitaram e seus dentes rangeram enquanto via a cena. Piper estava completamente cercada e todos atiravam intensamente contra ela. Se algum deles a ferisse, estaria assinando sua sentença de _morte_! De repente, um dos tiros abordou o bastão da moça, que escapou de suas mãos e caiu.

"Não!" – ela gritou estendendo o braço como assistia sua única arma sumindo nas nuvens.

A navegadora olhou ao redor desesperada, quando outro tiro atravessou seu caminho, distando poucos milímetros de seu rosto, fazendo seu coração bater muito rápido com um sentimento de terror. Aerrow arregalou os olhos e sua respiração parou por alguns segundos com o que viu. Já basta! Precisava por um fim nisto agora! Ele acelerou seu skimmer ao máximo, saltou sobre uma das asas, absorveu mais energia de suas espadas, o que fez seu corpo brilhar novamente, e pulou do veículo. Nos instantes em que pairava no ar, acima da heliscooter da Piper, o rapaz girou várias vezes, movendo os braços de um lado para o outro, liberando vários pulsos largos de energia, explodindo todas as switchblades inimigas que estavam muito próximas, enquanto o restante, tentando escapar, voava para longe. O jovem pousou no seu veículo, observando com uma grande fúria os talons que se evadiam.

"Aerrow!" – a navegadora disse sorrindo aliviada e agradecida por ele tê-la salvado.

"Eu acho que isso é seu." – ele avisou devolvendo o sorriso e, depois, olhou para seu co-piloto que segurava o bastão da moça. O animal ficou de pé em seu assento e lançou a arma para Piper, que a agarrou com uma das mãos.

"Obrigada." – ela falou timidamente.

"Estou a seu dispor, minha cara senhorita." – pôs a mão sobre o peito e fez uma leve reverência, fitando-a com um olhar cativante, o que a fez sentir-se como se fosse corar um pouco; mas logo ele ficou sério – "Se é guerra que eles querem, é guerra que vão ter. Novo plano: não vamos só nos defender deles, vamos reduzir a tropa inteira a nada! Não deixem nenhum deles fugir! Quero ver todos flutuando de pára-quedas nas Terras Perdidas!"

"Mas por que tudo isso, Aerrow?" – Junko perguntou enquanto Finn se aproximava atrás dele.

"Cyclonis e seus servos sempre nos subestimam. Então, vamos deixar bem claro com quem estão lidando." – ele apertou o punho – "Acham que podem tramar qualquer desígnio a qualquer momento e fazer o que bem entendem, não é? Vamos provar que estão errados." – ele bateu a mão fechada na lataria da asa do skimmer. Todos o ouviam atentos.

"Por que eles não nos levam a sério?" – continuou – "Porque nossos ideais são completamente diferentes! Nós somos altruístas e justos." – apontava o polegar para si mesmo – "Eles são cruéis e desonestos." – apontava o indicador para os talons – "Para eles, a benevolência é sinônimo de fraqueza. É hora de mostrar que também podemos jogar esse jogo de _'sem misericórdia'_ e ganhar deles em seu próprio sadismo!" – ergueu seu punho determinado.

Seus parceiros piscaram em surpresa. Nunca viram seu líder tão agitado! Ele estava muito irritado com todos aqueles cyclonianos. E não era pra menos: ele tinha que fazê-los pagar por todas as vezes que tentaram machucar seus amigos e por todos os insultos dirigidos a eles. Chegou a prometer isso!

A jovem imperatriz assistia se deliciando com a angústia, a raiva, o desejo de vingança que o rapaz sentia. Era exatamente o que ela queria. Seu plano parecia estar funcionando, afinal.

Consumido pelas chamas da batalha correndo em suas veias, o cavaleiro celeste voou na direção de quatro talons e, com as asas de seu veículo, derrubou todos eles para fora de suas motos brutalmente. Os outros se entreolharam hesitantes, até que Finn deu de ombros, apontou sua balestra na direção dos soldados inimigos e explodiu várias heli-blades. Quando uma switchblade passou por Junko, ele agarrou sua asa, acelerou seu skimmer, impulsionando seu lance, e atirou a moto na direção de uma fileira de cyclonianos, destruindo mais de seis veículos. Piper também entrou no combate, mas dessa vez estava preparada: encaixando um cristal de enxame na ponta de seu bastão e segurando uma pedra dos ventos na outra mão, apontou a arma para os talons e liberou uma rajada de insetos, em seguida usou o outro cristal para empurrar o enxame na direção dos soldados. Nisso quatro filas de switchblades e heli-blades foram devoradas completamente pelos vermes. Aos poucos o grande exército era reduzido e não muito tempo depois, só restavam sessenta talons.

"Me sigam!" – Aerrow chamou seus amigos – "Agora que são poucos, podemos atraí-los até a Condor, do outro lado da Terra, e acabar logo com isso!" – ordenou como todos o acompanhavam, guiando os soldados através da neblina, depois ele avisou o piloto – "Stork! Se prepare para mandar alguns cyclonianos para as Terras Perdidas!" – chegando ao outro lado, ele deu o sinal – "Agora!"

A Condor apareceu das nuvens e começou a atirar. Switchblades e heli-blades despencavam do céu aos montes. Logo só havia onze talons voando: Stork derrotava três, Piper acometia um, Junko e Finn batiam mais quatro, Radarr derrubava um deles jogando um pedaço de cano que tirou de seu assento e Aerrow atacava outro com os punhos em sua própria switchblade, até que viu uma moto atravessando por cima dele, tentando fugir.

"Não o deixem escapar! Atirem!" – o cavaleiro celeste bradou enquanto tiros azuis passavam depressa na direção do cycloniano, mas nenhum o atingiu e ele estava quase fora de alcance – "Finn!" – clamou por seu atirador, pois sabia que ninguém melhor do que ele para acertar um alvo difícil.

"Deixa comigo!" – respondeu como atirava em um dos soldados à sua esquerda e, em seguida, mirava no fugitivo. Porém, o primeiro cycloniano havia conseguido estabilizar seu veículo, então acelerou e bateu na asa do skimmer do jovem loiro, que inclinou muito e fez com que ele errasse o tiro.

"Não!" – o líder gritou vendo o segundo talon desaparecer no horizonte – "Ele escapou!" – depois olhou para baixo e viu o outro soldado tentando se evadir também – "Nem pense nisso, você é meu!" – disse rangendo os dentes, então absorveu outra vez a energia das suas espadas, saltou e, finalmente, realizou seu golpe _Garra Relâmpago_, explodindo a heli-blade fugaz.

Aerrow subiu na sua moto novamente e se reuniu com os outros que voavam perto da ponte, onde Stork estava de pé, e o esperavam. Assim que se aproximou, foi recebido com muitos elogios, todos estavam admirados com o que ele havia feito durante a batalha, entretanto o rapaz se manteve indiferente: não sentia orgulho algum, afinal, ele deixou um dos inimigos fugir.

"Ele escapou." – murmurava.

"Mas foi só um, nós derrotamos mais de cem deles!" – Finn falou.

"Não é o bastante. Eu estava determinado a não deixar nenhum deles partir, só que eu falhei."

"Droga, se eu não tivesse errado o último tiro..."

"Não. A culpa foi minha." – interrompeu – "Eu que devia ter ido atrás dele. Um cavaleiro celeste não deve se deixar fracassar. Mas foi exatamente o que eu fiz: fracassei."

"Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Aerrow." – Piper disse – "Você fez o que pôde, todos nós vimos o seu esforço. Não fique perturbado por causa disso."

"É muito fácil quando não se pensa na expectativa que os outros têm de você. Eu sempre devo cumprir com os meus objetivos. Como posso me considerar um bom líder se não sou capaz de realizar uma meta tão simples?"

"Está sendo muito exigente. Não esperamos que você faça coisas impossíveis..."

"Está dizendo que duvidam de mim?" – ele a cortou – "Ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir: meu próprio esquadrão desacredita da minha capacidade."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, você sabe!" – ela protestou com uma leve aspereza na voz, depois se abrandou como continuava – "Você tem muito potencial. Você provou isso com todos aqueles movimentos incríveis."

O rapaz permaneceu quieto. Não encontrava resposta alguma, então decidiu não discutir. Não queria brigar com sua navegadora, isso seria pior do que ser atingido fortemente pela espada vermelha e incandescente do Dark Ace.

"É verdade, cara. Aquilo foi demais!" – o atirador falou animado enquanto os outros concordavam com a cabeça. Aerrow fitou cada um nos olhos por alguns instantes e percebeu que eles estavam sendo sinceros. Piscou os olhos devagar, deixou os ombros caírem e virou a cabeça para baixo, olhando para as nuvens com uma expressão serena e ligeiramente chateada. Sentiu-se um idiota arrogante, teimoso e imaturo. Tomando um fôlego profundo, deixou escapar um suspiro desapontado com sua própria atitude.

"Obrigado pelo ótimo trabalho que fizeram, eu não poderia desejar uma equipe melhor." – ele disse de forma muito cordial e seu esquadrão se sentia muito feliz ao ouvir estas palavras – "Vamos entrar. Merecemos um descanso." – chamou seus amigos, em seguida virou-se para o piloto – "Stork, pouse a Condor na superfície mais próxima."

Assim que as motos aterrissaram no hangar, o merb levou a nave até uma clareira perto da borda da Terra e lá a estacionou. Todos entraram sem se falar. O sol começava a se pôr e a chuva optou por se tornar uma amena garoa. Cada um foi para seu quarto e logo tudo ficou em absoluto silêncio.

* * *

Cyclonis ria em sua sala escura. Estava entorpecida numa alegria inexplicável. Era tudo maravilhoso! Tudo estava funcionando perfeitamente. Na verdade, para ser franca, estava até superando suas expectativas.

"Ele já está se tornando aguerrido! Nem imagino como ele vai ficar quando o elixir tiver tomado controle total sobre suas atitudes." – e sorria maliciosamente, mal podia esperar por esse dia – "Isso vai ser tão prazeroso."

Sua gargalhada malévola ecoou pelo cômodo e atravessou as paredes. Poderia ser ouvida de uma distância muito grande, se não fosse consumida pelos trovões típicos de Cyclonia. O que quer que ela esteja planejando, com certeza não vai acabar bem para o pobre cavaleiro celeste...


	8. Uma Visita na Madrugada

**Cap. VII**

**Uma Visita na Madrugada**

Já era noite. O céu estava escuro, havia só algumas estrelas piscando, as outras se escondiam na sombra da lua que brilhava intensamente. A clareira onde a Condor estava estacionada permanecia calma e silenciosa, a não ser por alguns grilos cricrilando na grama e nos arbustos. Aerrow estava na ponte, do lado de fora. Observava o ambiente minuciosamente, queria ter certeza absoluta de que não havia nenhum perigo por ali, afinal, nunca estiveram lá antes. Até que uma voz veio de dentro da nave:

"Pessoal, venham. Já está pronto." – Piper chamava os rapazes.

O jovem ruivo deu uma última olhada ao redor e entrou. Caminhava calmamente pelo corredor e ouvia Finn, Junko e Radarr correndo até o convés, pois já estavam sentindo o cheiro delicioso que vinha de lá há um bom tempo. Os três chegaram lá e seus queixos caíram e seus olhos brilharam como viram uma mesa montada com vários recheios e massas de pizza à disposição, assim cada um poderia preparar a sua do modo que quisesse. Ao lado, havia copos grandes cheios de _milk-shakes_ de diversos sabores e alguns condimentos para temperar as pizzas ou enfeitar as bebidas. Stork apareceu em seguida e pareceu apreciar toda a comida, mesmo mantendo uma expressão ligeiramente indiferente. O atirador disparou até a mesa e estendeu o braço para pegar uma das massas, enquanto segurava um prato.

"Não seja grosseiro!" – a maga dos cristais deu um tapinha na mão dele – "Espere o Aerrow chegar. Ninguém vai se servir até que todos estejam presentes." – ela disse encarando-o, então olhou para a porta por cima do ombro do garoto loiro e abrandou seu semblante de imediato.

O cavaleiro celeste tinha acabado de entrar. Logo, os outros olharam para trás e o fitaram. A navegadora sorriu para ele e falou:

"Bem, agora que estão todos aqui, podemos começar."

Finn voltou a montar sua pizza, colocando vários tipos de recheios dentro, o wallop e o co-piloto faziam o mesmo, o merb foi até a cozinha para buscar alguns de seus repolhos. A moça assistia os três comilões devorando suas pizzas enormes, saboreando cada mordida e fazendo novas pizzas, quando percebeu que seu líder ainda estava parado na porta e andou até ele.

"Aerrow, você não vem?" – ela chamou-lhe.

Ele observou rapidamente seus amigos se empanturrando e logo seus olhos encontraram os da Piper. O rapaz pôde sentir naquele instante que sua presença significava muito para ela, que deve ter tido muito trabalho para fazer tudo aquilo sozinha e ele tinha um pressentimento de que era principalmente por causa dele, o olhar dela mostrava isso: era como um agradecimento pelo que ele havia feito mais cedo. Aerrow não podia recusar seu pedido, seria uma desfeita sem nome. Mesmo estando sem fome alguma, ele tinha que se juntar a eles e compartilhar aquela refeição.

"Não... Quer dizer, eu vou sim, com certeza. Só estou esperando os outros se acalmarem um pouco." – disse.

"Não faça cerimônias, venha." – ela colocou a mão em seu ombro e o conduziu até a mesa, onde se sentaram praticamente frente a frente.

Stork retornou da cozinha com um pote de repolhos e derramou-os em sua massa. Junko tragava sua quinta pizza, Radarr estava na terceira e Finn, na quarta. O wallop pegou uma pequena garrafa na tonalidade vermelho-brasa, pôs o tempero picante em sua sexta pizza e a colocou na mesa, ao lado de outra pequena garrafa de cor vermelho-escuro.

"Nossa, acho que preciso beber alguma coisa." – o atirador falou como pegava um grande copo de _milk-shake_. Então esticou o braço na direção das duas garrafas, procurando pela calda de morango, agarrou uma delas e deu uma bela esguichada dentro da bebida. Nisso, o cavaleiro celeste e a maga dos cristais repararam que o rapaz havia usado a garrafa errada e tentaram avisá-lo.

"Finn! Não! Isso é..." – alertaram em uníssono, mas era tarde demais: ele já tinha dado um grande gole e estava sorrindo de satisfação – "...pimenta vermelha." – completaram.

O sorriso do jovem loiro sumiu de repente, quando seu rosto começou ficar muito vermelho e seus olhos, a lacrimejar. Ele sentia como se estivesse saindo fogo através de sua boca, seus ouvidos e até suas narinas. Sua cabeça queimava, e ele esperneava e corria pelo convés. O piloto voo olhava Finn gritar desesperadamente, então apanhou outro copo e, no momento em que o atirador passava por ele, despejou todo o _milk-shake_ em seu rosto.

"Obrigado." – o rapaz murmurou enquanto limpava a face. E, como sempre fizeram, desde que se conheceram, quando algum dos outros fazia algo bobo, porém engraçado, Aerrow e Piper trocaram olhares e leves sorrisos. Em seguida, veio a sobremesa: trufas de chocolate feitas carinhosamente pela navegadora. Todos, menos a moça e seu líder, devoraram o prato com os doces, deixando apenas alguns farelos. A maga dos cristais fitou cada um rispidamente e eles se entreolharam embaraçosamente.

"Para compensar, levem os pratos para a cozinha, pelo menos." – ela disse. Eles recolheram os pratos e deixaram a sala. O cavaleiro celeste se levantou e começou seu caminho logo atrás deles, carregando alguns copos, um dentro do outro, com uma mão, quando Piper toucou-lhe no ombro, chamando-o. Ele virou para trás e a viu com a mão nas costas. Ela levou o braço para frente e revelou-lhe dois pacotes com algumas trufas dentro.

"Eu sabia que eles iriam acabar com a sobremesa inteira, então reservei algumas para nós." – e entregou-lhe um dos pacotes. O rapaz sorriu para ela e ambos foram até a cozinha, onde vários pratos estavam depositados na pia. A jovem de cabelos azuis deixou escapar um leve suspiro de desânimo, afinal, ela estava cansada e havia toda aquela louça suja para lavar.

"Piper, vá descansar." – Aerrow disse – "Você trabalhou muito fazendo toda aquela comida. Pode deixar que eu lavo a louça."

"Mas você também se esforçou na luta mais cedo..."

"Aquilo não foi nada comparado a tudo o que você fez hoje." – ele a interrompeu – "Aliás, a tudo o que você faz todos os dias. Está sempre empenhada em várias tarefas e quase nunca dá uma pausa." – continuou, como ela deixou os ombros caírem – "Então, vá descansar, eu acabo isso num minuto. Pelo menos, assim eu posso esfriar a cabeça." – argumentou, mas ela ainda não se movia – "Bem, se você não for por vontade própria, eu vou ter que carregá-la até lá." – ele deu-lhe um sorriso malandro.

Subitamente, antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele colocou uma mão nas costas dela, a outra atrás das pernas e empurrou os joelhos da navegadora, que inclinou para trás e caiu em seus braços fortes, enquanto estes a erguiam do chão. Piper abraçou o pescoço do seu líder, com medo de escorregar de seus braços.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você venceu." – ela anunciou, e ele a pôs de pé no piso do corredor, em frente à porta da cozinha – "Obrigada." – disse fitando seus olhos.

"É o mínimo que posso fazer." – ele deu de ombros.

"Não." – ela colocou uma mão em seu rosto – "Obrigada por me salvar... outra vez."

O garoto ruivo sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, o calor percorreu suas veias, diversas sensações o acometeram naqueles instantes.

"Oh... A-aquilo não foi nada demais. Eu sei que fariam o mesmo por mim. E sempre ajudarei todos vocês quando precisarem. É o meu dever como líder, mas também um prazer como parte desta família."

"Você é especial. Não imagina o quanto." – ela retirou a mão de sua face e começou a caminhar até seu quarto, porém não antes de dar um último olhar carinhoso para seu cavaleiro celeste e dizer gentilmente – "Boa noite, Aerrow."

"Boa noite, Piper." – respondeu suavemente como a via desaparecer no corredor. Suas pernas estavam moles e bambas, parecia que ele iria cair a qualquer segundo, então se apoiou na porta e, assim que recuperou o equilíbrio, retornou à cozinha para lavar a louça.

* * *

Quase meia hora depois, Aerrow lavava o último prato da grande pilha suja que havia na pia algum tempo atrás. Não que ele não fosse capaz de limpar tudo aquilo em poucos minutos, ele apenas quis demorar-se para fazê-lo. Dessa forma ele pôde acabar com o incômodo que seus pensamentos frequentemente traziam. Enfim, terminava sua tarefa e guardava o prato no armário. Em instantes estava no banheiro, escovando os dentes. Olhava-se no espelho, fitava seu semblante e passava a mão no rosto onde Piper o tinha tocado. Ainda estava morno. Nunca havia percebido o quanto isso o fazia sentir-se bem, era um deleite. Voltou, logo em seguida, à realidade e caminhou até seu dormitório.

Abriu a porta cuidadosamente, Radarr dormia ao pé da cama: ronronava e movia a cauda de um lado para o outro, estava em sono profundo, nem mesmo a luz que adentrou o quarto o acordava. Seu líder aproveitou a situação e entrou rapidamente no cômodo. Em baixa luminosidade, vestiu o seu pijama, pendurou seu uniforme em um cabide e deitou-se debaixo das cobertas. Observou o teto por alguns segundos, como se nem estivesse lá, parecia que olhava para o céu diretamente, poderia até dizer a posição das estrelas. Deixando-se levar por sua imaginação, fechou os olhos e pôs-se a descansar.

* * *

Cyclonis continuava rindo em sua sala, estava animada com os resultados que seus planos lhe proporcionavam. Pela primeira vez, em anos, sentia que algo estava funcionando de fato e que logo poderia governar seu império como antes.

'_Por favor, não!_', ouviu-se alguém gritar. '_Não me façam voltar lá! É suicídio!_'.

A jovem imperatriz levantou-se de seu trono e andou até sua porta, quando subitamente ela se abriu rapidamente e dois talons apareceram, carregando outro soldado que gritava e esperneava, então o lançaram ao chão em frente à Mestra de Cyclonia. Ele ergueu as costas, porém manteve-se agachado, seus braços e pernas tremiam apavorados. O cycloniano engolia em seco, olhando a furto para os olhos violeta da moça. Ela o observou por alguns segundos e, fitando os outros guardas, indagou secamente:

"O que houve?"

"Mestra, me perdoe. Mas não foi possível combatê-los. Todos os outros talons foram atirados às Wastelands, eu fui o único que conseguiu retornar. Mestra, eu..." – ele não terminou a frase. O desespero tomou conta dele por completo, o soldado tremia tanto, estava tão nervoso que parecia que iria sofrer um ataque cardíaco.

"O que devemos fazer com ele, mestra?" – um dos guardas perguntou.

"Levem-no..." – ela começou enquanto o cycloniano fechava fortemente os olhos, esperando pela pior das sentenças – "...aos seus aposentos. Deixem-no descansar."

Todos se surpreenderam, no entanto, rapidamente cumpriram as ordens e deixaram a sala. Logo, sons de botas de metal batendo no chão ecoavam pelo corredor, indo em direção à porta dupla.

"Está deixando um soldado desqualificado ficar impune, mestra?" – Dark Ace inquiriu – "Assim nunca obteremos uma armada de elite para acabar com os Storm Hawks."

Ela deu uma leve risada antes de responder-lhe.

"Um exército de elite não será necessário, Dark Ace. Em pouco tempo os Storm Hawks não serão mais um obstáculo, por livre e espontânea vontade deles."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Digamos que o esquadrão vai ser dissolvido pelo próprio líder."

O homem de cabelos negros ainda não tinha certeza do que pensar, entretanto pode-se dizer que ele já estava começando a suspeitar de qual era o plano de sua imperatriz, que intenções ela tinha com tudo isso. Ele pressentia que algo grande estava por vir.

* * *

Era de madrugada. A Condor estava no mais absoluto silêncio, exceto pelos roncos altos que vinham do quarto do Junko. Felizmente, todos dormiam muito profundamente para se incomodarem. Estava frio naquela noite, todos estavam embrulhados debaixo de seus cobertores. Radarr se aconchegava no meio de várias cobertas de lã ao pé da cama, estava em sono pesado demais para perceber um pequeno incidente que ocorria com seu melhor amigo.

Aerrow repousava tranquilamente, seu semblante era pacífico como o de um anjo. De repente ele sentiu algo esfregando suavemente sua cabeça, porém logo a sensação parou. Deve ter sido só impressão. Alguns instantes depois, o roçar brando por seus cabelos começou outra vez, e cessou em seguida. Novamente, o mesmo atrito continuava e se interrompia com frequência. Já estava ficando irritante.

"Radarr, pare." – ele murmurou bem baixo, quase sussurrando, quando sentiu a cauda peluda de seu co-piloto tocar sutilmente seu calcanhar direito. Mas, se não era Radarr que estava esfregando seu cabelo, então quem era? Decidiu abrir os olhos, afinal.

Na primeira abertura, sua visão estava muito desfocada, tudo o que conseguiu ver foi a sombra do que assemelhava a uma cabeça de alguém. Na segunda, pôde enxergar com mais nitidez, percebeu que era um humano e parecia que havia se aproximado de seu rosto. Na terceira vez, foi capaz de identificar quem era: bem ali em frente aos seus olhos, estava, de cabeça para baixo, um belo rosto feminino de pele escura, envolto em lisos cabelos negros como a noite, tinha as pálpebras fechadas e os lábios abrochados delicadamente, distando apenas alguns milímetros de sua boca. Então é isso: era sua navegadora que passava as mãos por sua cabeça e agora ela estava prestes a beijá-lo... Beijá-lo?

'_O QUÊ?_', ele pensou como ergueu o tórax rapidamente. Estava ofegante, seu rosto se tornou ainda mais vermelho que o seu cabelo e suas bochechas queimavam como se o rapaz estivesse incendiando internamente. O cavaleiro celeste observou ao redor: o quarto estava vazio.

"Deve ter sido só um sonho." – sussurrou para si.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza." – uma voz disse-lhe. Assim que o jovem ruivo virou para ver de onde vinha a voz, ficou atônito: Piper estava parada de pé e apoiada na porta do quarto, como se fosse algo que sempre fez todos os dias desde que se conheceram.

"Piper, o que está fazendo aqui? Você faz alguma ideia de que horas são?" – indagou, porém isso pareceu soar um pouco rude se julgar a expressão da moça ao ouvir isto.

"Desculpe interromper. Não pensei que você fosse ficar tão irritado em me ver. Eu já vou voltar para o meu quarto. Não vou mais atrapalhar." – ela respondeu e fez seu caminho para fora do cômodo.

'_Oh, droga._', pensou como se levantava.

"Não. Espera." – seu líder a chamava, mas a maga dos cristais não suspendeu seu andar, sequer olhou para trás – "Volta aqui." – a porta se abriu e, mesmo com a luz ofuscando seus olhos, ele continuou seguindo-a, até que a porta começou a fechar novamente, porém ele conseguiu impedir que ela se fechasse totalmente, colocando sua mão no vão da porta e segurando-a; em seguida, empurrou-a para o lado e chamou, ainda em voz baixa – "Piper!"

No entanto, já era tarde: a jovem já havia desaparecido no corredor. Ele piscou em surpresa. Como ela sumiu tão rápido? E como ela entrou no quarto tão desapercebidamente? Nem Radarr a notou!

"Acho que estou vendo alucinações." – suspirou como passava a mão atrás da cabeça, quando algo o acometeu – "Não..." – olhou para sua mão – "Isso foi muito real. Havia mesmo alguém aqui. É melhor falar com a Piper de manhã, talvez até contar sobre aquele cristal estranho que o Dark Ace usou em mim. Deve estar relacionado a essas ilusões que tenho ultimamente." – então retornou à sua cama.

Ainda se perguntava, por que algum dos cyclonianos iria querer que ele tivesse alucinações? Isso não faz sentido! Será que isso iria causar prejuízos depois de um tempo? Se alguma coisa acontecesse com seus amigos ele jamais se perdoaria, por isso achou que já era o momento para dizer a verdade, antes que algo ruim se sucedesse e alguém acabasse ferido, ou pior. '_Não!_', ele baniu esses pensamentos e se repreendeu por ser tão pessimista. Tinha que manter-se confiante, sempre! Não demonstrar fraquezas. Sua equipe tinha que vê-lo como invencível, não podia sentir qualquer falta de confiança de algum deles. Eles não poderiam duvidar dele de forma alguma, nunca mais! Ah, ia ser uma longa noite...


	9. Memórias Melancólicas

**Cap. VIII**

**Memórias Melancólicas**

O sol nasceu por de trás das altas árvores. O dia estava um pouco frio. Aerrow se levantou e sentou na cama, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos. Olhava para o chão, seus olhos estavam cansados, já que não conseguiu dormir. Radarr guinchou e se espreguiçou, depois engatinhou até seu amigo e o cumprimentou afagando seu rosto com a cabeça.

"Bom dia, Radarr. Já no meu caso, não sei se estou com tanta sorte." – murmurou enquanto esfregava os olhos que ardiam ligeiramente.

Ele se vestiu e foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto. Felizmente ninguém estava usando-o no momento, então ele pôde ter um tempo sozinho para pensar no que havia acontecido ontem à noite. Por que ele estava tendo aquelas visões? O que aquilo significava? Que tipo de plano poderia ser? Como ele poderia resolver isso? E por que ele sentia que seu corpo parecia não desejar tanto que isso acabasse? Era quase como se estivesse... desfrutando disso. Ah, muitas perguntas em muito pouco tempo. Era melhor pensar nisso mais tarde.

Saiu do banheiro e caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao convés, quando encontrou sua navegadora na porta do quarto.

"Bom dia, Aerrow." – ela cumprimentou.

"Bom dia, Piper." – ele disse fracamente.

"Você dormiu direito esta noite? Seus olhos estão avermelhados."

"Não muito. Eu acordei de madrugada e desde então não consegui dormir."

"O que aconteceu? Foi um pesadelo?"

Pesadelo? Não. Ele não poderia dizer que foi um pesadelo, apesar de tê-lo surpreendido o bastante para deixá-lo acordado a noite inteira. Na verdade, parecia que algo nele o amaldiçoava por ter acordado, como se quisesse ter experimentado aquela sensação. Enfim, esse era o momento de contar o que estava havendo. O problema era: como? O que ele iria dizer? '_Bem, eu sonhei que você havia entrado no meu quarto e estava tentando... me beijar._'? De jeito nenhum! O que ela pensaria dele? Ela poderia se irritar a ponto de não falar com ele nunca mais e jamais olhá-lo nos olhos outra vez. Além disso, ele não mencionou o cristal estranho que o Dark Ace havia usado. Se contasse isso só agora, depois de semanas, ela pensaria que ele não confia nela, já que manteve um segredo por todo este tempo, e ficaria muito magoada, afinal eles nunca esconderam nada um do outro. Estaria colocando sua amizade em risco! O que ele considera algo pior do que sua própria morte: perder um amigo. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Mas o que, então? Finalmente, encontrou uma saída antes que ficasse em apuros por demorar a responder à pergunta.

"Eu só perdi o sono. Deve ter sido o estresse de ontem."

"Ainda está chateado por causa daquele talon?"

"Não estou mais." – ele garantiu, e ambos caminharam até a cozinha.

* * *

Após um belo café-da-manhã, o cavaleiro celeste estava do lado de fora da ponte, observando a paisagem. Continuava refletindo se deveria contar ou não o que ocorreu na caverna e o que vem acontecido ultimamente. Porém alguma coisa o impedia de fazê-lo, como se houvesse algo vivo dentro dele que, aos poucos, tomava controle de suas ações, da mesma forma que seu corpo parecia ter vida própria quando o fez seguir involuntariamente sua maga dos cristais até seu quarto.

Percebeu que, recentemente, sentiu muito mais ânimo para treinar e aprimorar seus movimentos e que eles se tornaram muito mais poderosos. Ele desejava batalhar e derrotar seus inimigos com maior intensidade. Isso ia mais além, chegava a sentir certo desejo de _vingança_, o que o deixava um pouco preocupado.

Também notou que sensações estranhas o acometiam às vezes, quando Piper estava por perto, geralmente nos momentos em que ela lhe dava um toque amigável ou um olhar carinhoso. E o que o surpreendia é que o rapaz parecia gostar disso. Isso os aproximava, e ele se sentia bem com essa percepção. Quanto mais próximo de sua melhor amiga, mais feliz ele ficava. Não suportaria perdê-la. Resolveu, enfim, tentar descobrir sozinho o que estava havendo, antes de revelar ao seu esquadrão.

* * *

Dentro da Condor, os outros Storm Hawks observavam seu líder através da janela. Sentiam-se mal por ele, chegavam a se culpar por não serem capazes de parar aquele cycloniano. Aerrow havia levado aquilo muito a sério, e eles o decepcionaram.

"Eu nem sei o que dizer. Acho que ele não confia mais em mim. Não consigo acreditar que eu errei!" – Finn comentou, relembrando o instante em que o sucesso da missão dependia dele. Stork, subitamente, arregalou os olhos, retirou um objeto com o formato de um garfo de cristal laranja com cabo de madeira do bolso e o apontou em direção ao atirador.

"Você... você está com baixa auto-estima! Com certeza está sofrendo de uma rara doença, uma infecção com os piores vermes mentais que existem: aqueles que revertem a sua alma!" – o merb gesticulava freneticamente – "Felizmente, descobri um jeito rápido de acabar com eles." – então apertou um botão no cabo de madeira que fez a parte de cristal brilhar e liberar alguns feixes de estática.

"O que é essa coisa?" – o rapaz loiro inquiriu.

"A sua cura." – o verde piloto respondeu e tocou o cristal no tórax do Finn. Instantaneamente, o atirador começou a tremer e se contorcer por causa da alta voltagem do choque que o cristal estava lhe dando. Assim que ele finalmente ficou livre da estática, começou a andar para trás com as mãos na frente de forma defensiva.

"Nunca, NUNCA faça isso outra vez!" – avisou, mas Stork continuou caminhando em sua direção. Piper estava prestes a tentar impedir o merb de eletrocutar o rapaz novamente, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do lado de fora da ponte e chamou a atenção de seus parceiros de equipe para o som.

De repente, eles viram o jovem de cabelos ruivos saltar pela trava de segurança da ponte e deslizar pelo telhado até a pista de decolagem. Ele entrou no hangar e foi até seu skimmer. Passou a mão pela lataria da moto, decidindo se daria uma volta hoje. Optou por ir a pé. Andou até a ponta da pista e se preparou para pular.

"Aonde você vai, Aerrow?"

O cavaleiro celeste virou para trás e se deparou com Junko. O wallop tinha uma expressão triste, mas ao mesmo tempo, confortante e curiosa. O engenheiro de voo realmente se importava com seus amigos e se sentia culpado. Logo Radarr apareceu e ficou parado ao lado dele, olhando para seu melhor amigo com pena.

"Eu vou dar uma volta para fazer reconhecimento do lugar. Querem vir comigo?" – ofereceu.

Junko e Radarr sorriram para a ideia e concordaram com a cabeça animadamente. A expressão no rosto do seu líder mostrava que ele estava contente também, e isso os deixava aliviados e tranquilos.

"Nem pensem em pisar os pés aqui dentro antes de limpá-los apropriadamente." – o piloto surgiu no hangar – "Vocês podem trazer terríveis contaminações desconhecidas e letais cujo antídoto eu posso não possuir, já que estarão andando por uma zona inexplorada da Terra." – nisso viu o wallop encolher os ombros e ranger os dentes assustado, enquanto o co-piloto se escondia atrás da própria cauda – "E levem isto..." – ele retirou um spray do bolso – "... serve para afastar seres peçonhentos." – então jogou a lata para o rapaz de olhos verdes, que a pegou com uma mão.

"Sem problemas, Stork. Obrigado pela dica." – Aerrow mostrou um leve riso e guardou o spray, em seguida fez um sinal para Radarr subir no seu ombro, o que o animal fez com um salto, entretanto, como ele havia crescido bastante, também ficara mais pesado, fazendo com que o rapaz perdesse o equilíbrio e se inclinasse para frente de modo que os dois caíram da pista.

"Aerrow!" – Junko gritou. Ele e Stork correram até a rampa, que o merb abrira no hangar, e caminharam até o corpo do cavaleiro celeste (deitado com o rosto para baixo), o qual seu melhor amigo observava.

"Wow..." – o jovem ruivo murmurou como levantava a cabeça – "Acho que alguém aqui precisa parar de comer muitos doces."

O co-piloto guinchou envergonhado.

"Sinto muito, talvez eu devesse me alimentar de forma mais saudável." – o engenheiro de voo disse, mas ficou confuso quando viu os dois parceiros se entreolhando e lhe dando olhares estranhos, porém ainda contentes – "O que?"

"Ah..." – o piloto o tocou no ombro – "Ele estava se referindo ao Radarr."

"Oh. Desculpe." – ele sorriu timidamente.

"Bem, vamos nessa." – o líder anunciou e os três partiram.

* * *

No quarto, Cyclonis estava deitada em uma grande cama. Olhava fixadamente para um ponto sem significado, estava viajando por suas memórias...

_Na escura sala do trono, uma pequena garotinha entrava pela porta dupla, correndo com uma boneca na mão e rindo._

A imperatriz olhou para o lado e viu uma foto dela com o seu antecessor, na qual ela estava sorrindo inocentemente, enquanto que ele estava sério, imponente, demonstrando poder.

_Cyclonis desceu do trono e correu em círculos pelo cômodo, com os braços abertos._

"_Olha pra mim! Eu estou pilotando uma moto!"_

_Um jovem de cabelos escuros estava presente também. Ele estava ajoelhado na frente do trono, fazendo um juramento de lealdade à Cyclonia. O rapaz acabara de ser nomeado 'Dark Ace'. A menina deu uma volta em torno do ex-Storm Hawk, então tropeçou, mas o garoto a segurou pelo braço antes que ela caísse._

"_Não se preocupe, eu peguei você."_

_Cyclonis sorriu e começou a puxá-lo._

"_Venha! Vamos brincar!"_

_Dark Ace olhou para o imperador, que apenas o encarou indiferentemente e fez um sinal para os guardas deixarem os dois passarem pela porta. O rapaz virou para a garota que praticamente o arrastava para fora. Ela soltou o braço dele e começou a correr pelo corredor._

"_Você não me alcança!"_

_Ele piscou surpreso. O imperador queria transformá-lo numa babá?_

"_Vamos!" – ela chamava._

_Ele suspirou, baixou a cabeça e acompanhou a criança._

A jovem levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a janela. Puxou a cortina escura para o lado, de forma que só metade do seu rosto era visível do lado de fora, e observou. Dark Ace treinava no pátio ao lado do edifício. Praticava sua mira e seus golpes de luta.

_No pátio, Cyclonis corria, enquanto o rapaz a perseguia. Já estava ficando exausto: ela era tão rápida e tinha tanta energia! Alguns minutos depois, ele não anguentou: caiu de joelhos, ofegante._

"_Impossível. Não consigo acompanhá-la."_

_A garota riu e caminhou até ele._

"_Ah, tudo bem. Venha comigo, preciso de uma ajudinha aqui." – ela o pegou pela mão e o levou até uma árvore – "Pode me levantar?"_

_Dark Ace juntou as mãos e permitiu que a criança apoiasse o pé ali. Segundos depois, ela saltou no chão com duas maçãs e entregou-lhe uma._

"_Pegue, você deve estar tão faminto quanto eu."_

_Ele sorriu. Talvez não fosse tão ruim tomar conta da menina, pelo menos por enquanto._

A cycloniana virou para trás e olhou na direção de um compartimento de cristais na parede. Seu rosto agora estava melancólico.

_Cinco anos tinham se passado. A garota estava sentada numa pedra no meio do pátio, controlando alguns cristais telepaticamente. Ela os fazia dar voltas ao redor de si. Aos poucos ela aumentava a velocidade deles, de forma que eles estavam prestes a criar um campo energético._

"_Cyclonis?"_

_Ao ouvir a voz, ela se desconcentrou e perdeu o controle dos cristais, que foram atirados longe em várias direções, por pouco não acertando a pessoa que veio falar-lhe._

"_Você me assustou! Não faça mais isso!"_

"_Desculpe! Eu só queria saber o que você estava fazendo." – Dark Ace respondeu ironicamente._

"_Eu estava tentando melhorar meu domínio sobre os cristais. Mas agora vou ter que procurá-los por aí."_

"_Se quiser, eu posso ajudar. Ainda tenho muito tempo até o meu treinamento começar."_

"_Então vamos depressa. Eu tenho que finalizar essa tarefa até o fim do dia e o sol vai se pôr daqui a pouco!"_

_Como forma de motivação, os dois iniciaram um tipo de competição: quem trouxesse mais cristais até a pedra em cinco minutos seria o vencedor. Algum tempo depois, cada um tinha trazido oito cristais, no entanto estava faltando um, e ainda restavam 30 segundos quando o rapaz avistou o cristal numa árvore. Cyclonis pegou um cascalho no chão e o lançou no galho onde o cristal estava preso. Ele chegou a deslizar um pouco, porém não se desprendeu._

"_Hora de clamar vitória." – o jovem disse, então puxou sua espada, mirou e atirou para o alto. O galho cedeu e o cristal caiu. Dark Ace estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, entretanto quando estava prestes a tocá-lo, o cristal começou a flutuar e voou até a mão da menina._

"_Não tenha tanta certeza." – ela riu triunfante._

"_Mas você tem que colocá-lo na pedra, o que significa que eu ainda tenho chance de tirá-lo de você."_

_Com isso, os dois correram até a pedra. O rapaz estava muito mais rápido agora, seu treinamento o deixou mais resistente, forte e ágil, portanto não teve problemas para alcançá-la. Logo, ele segurou o cristal, contudo, a garota não o soltava. Os dois continuaram disputando, até que Dark Ace puxou muito forte e arrastou Cyclonis junto, o que fez o jovem tombar para trás e a garota cair em cima dele. Daquela posição não se moveram, estavam ofegantes e cansados, mas só precisavam de alguns segundos._

"_O cristal é meu! Eu que tenho que colocá-lo lá!" – a menina falou._

"_Não, eu vou! Faço esse favor pra você." – ele disse, e começou a empurrá-la com uma mão, só que nisso ela começou a rir._

"_Para! Não é justo, isso faz cócegas!"_

"_Ah, é mesmo?" – ele deu um riso malandro e obteve vantagem. Mas no meio dos risos da garota, o rapaz acabou esquecendo completamente da competição. Naqueles momentos só havia ele e ela, nada mais. Finalmente, ele teve piedade e a soltou, antes que a pobre criança sufocasse com as risadas. Ambos assistiram o sol poente por alguns instantes, até que Cyclonis se lembrou dos seus deveres e se levantou rapidamente, deixando o Dark Ace confuso._

"_Eu tenho que chegar ao laboratório antes que anoiteça!"_

"_Mas..."_

"_Obrigada por pegar os cristais. Bom treino pra você!" – foi a última coisa que ele ouviu-a dizer. Enfim, suspirou, se levantou e se dirigiu ao local de treinamento._

Dark Ace olhou para o céu e viu o pôr-do-sol. Estava na hora de encerrar por hoje. Precisava de um banho. Então virou na direção de uma porta que levava a um pequeno corredor, o que o trouxe de volta a uma lembrança...

_Ele caminhava naquele corredor, quando ouviu um estrondo terrível e gritos de agonia. Vinham do laboratório. Correu até lá e encontrou Cyclonis estática e tremendo, vidrando um ponto fixo. Ela não mostrou que percebia sua presença. Do local que a garota fitava saiu uma sombra amorfa, com uma energia intensa, dava para se sentir. A sombra desapareceu e o homem foi até a jovem._

"_O que houve?"_

_Sem resposta. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Era como se ela não estivesse lá. Isso o deixava preocupado: era sua missão proteger a herdeira de Cyclonia._

"_Da... Dark Ace?..." – ela gaguejou fracamente._

"_Sim, sou eu. O que aconteceu?" – ele agachou ao lado dela._

"_Está... está congelando aqui."_

_Congelando? O dia estava até um pouco quente! De repente Cyclonis começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. Aquilo assustava. Numa tentativa de mantê-la aquecida, ele envolveu seus braços em torno dela e assim permaneceu. Ela estava tão frágil. Nunca a havia visto desse jeito. Ela não teve reação ao toque, mas aos poucos o tremor suavizava involuntariamente. Em alguns minutos, vários guardas chegaram para ver o lugar. A garota foi levada para uma enfermaria e Dark Ace voltou para o seu quarto._

_Daquele dia em diante ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Retornou de seu estado de choque de forma completamente diferente: não era mais a menina alegre, era agora uma jovem séria, mestra de um poder muito grande, com responsabilidades ainda maiores – pois herdava, no momento, o império de Cyclonia. Desde então, Dark Ace passou a ser o seu braço direito, devido à sua relação tão próxima. Foi nessa mesma época que ele jurou sempre ampará-la e defendê-la. Tinha esse dever e não hesitaria em cumprir._

Cyclonis observava um quadro de seu antecessor que estava no corredor.

"Hm. Você nunca realmente se importou." – disse e continuou o seu caminho até a sala do trono.


End file.
